Bobby's Secret
by brihun2388
Summary: *Request from a Reader* After a werewolf hunt goes wrong, Sam and Dean stay at Bobby's in Sioux Falls to recuperate. Little do any of the three guys know, Bobby's past is about to catch up with him, and everyone will be caught in the crossfires. hurt Sam! Protective Dean! Mad Protective Bobby!
1. Chapter 1

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***This was a request from a reader.***

 **Enjoy!**

The spring Sam turned 15, he went from being short and awkward, to incredibly tall, awkward, _and_ uncoordinated. Not as tall as Dean at 6', but damn close. This leads to what was supposed to be an easy werewolf hunt gone wrong.

John, Sam and Dean were set in the woods, getting ready to take down what was to be only one werewolf. Sam didn't even need to be there really, but John had insisted that the more experience Sam had, the better. The only problem?

There were two werewolves.

The first one attacked as planned. The three hunters shot their silver bullets at it, but it started to run. Sam being a bit clumsy with his new found leg length, tripped for just a second. It was that one second mistake that could have cost him his life…or depending on who you ask, his ankle.

While Sam was getting up from the ground, a second werewolf attacked Sam. The force of it running into him knocked him back to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could react, a hard bite came down on his ankle, making him yell out in pain. He kicked out at the assault, which only made the second werewolf's teeth slide his ankle, and stop at his foot. He looked around and saw his gun several feet away from him, but every time he tried to reach for it, the werewolf seemed to bite down harder, and was even dragging Sam backwards into the forest. He tried to grab at whatever he could, branches, roots, leaves, dirt, small rocks, anything to use to hit the creature, or to grab onto and stop his voyage deeper into the woods.

At every drag, Sam would cry out in pain. He was about to just pass out, when he heard the familiar sound of a gunshot, then a shout from a very angry older brother, followed finally by the release of the pressure on his ankle.  
He was trying to control his breathing while the throbbing in his ankle continued, and barely realized it when Dean was kneeled down in front of him, worry etched all over his face.

"Sam…Sammy? Hey can you hear me?"

Sam could hardly catch his breath while he was trying to concentrate on the safety that his brother always brought him in time of duress. He opened his eyes, and tried to control his breathing.

"Dean….I can't….Oh god it hurts!"

Sam closed his eyes again and put his head down on the ground.

"Yeah it looks like it hurts. Did it hurt you anywhere else?" Sam shook his head 'no'. "Alright look, with my help, can you make it to the impala?" Once Dean finished that sentence, Sam was already passed out. Dean ran his hand down his chin. "Aw shit Sammy. You're way too tall for me to be carrying you." Once Dean realized that Sam wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he decided to go ahead and take action. He braced himself before leaning down, and putting one arm under Sam's back, and the other under his knees. With a grunt, he lifted his little brother into his arms, adjusted him to comfort, and started the journey to the impala where the first aid kit would be.

*SPN*

Sam woke up noticing a throb in his ankle, and something soft under him. Could he really be back in the motel room? That's right, Dean found him. Before he could open his eyes, he felt something grab onto his un-injured ankle, and out of instinct kicked out hard. His foot connected to something, and he heard a shout and some swearing coming from his brother.

'ut oh…Just kicked Dean.'

Sam slowly opened his eyes, and peeked over at the floor his brother was currently laying on holding his nose.

"Uh…Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother, and tried to talk while holding his now bleeding nose.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve to be kicked in the face!"

Sam knew Dean wasn't really mad at him for the most part. It was an honest mistake, but it didn't stop Sam from flinching at the tone his brother used.

"Sorry Dean. I felt pressure on my ankle and just, panicked I guess."

Dean looked up and made eye contact with Sam. He knew he didn't mean to do it, but god did his nose hurt.

"If my nose is broken, YOU have to explain to all the ladies what happened!"

Sam rolled his eyes just as Dean got up off the floor, and was making his way to the bathroom sink. He took his hand away to reveal a bloodier than bruised nose and face. After inspecting the area for a couple of minutes, Dean came to the conclusion that he would live, and his nose would be fine in a week. He turned around and made his way back over to Sam, who was on his side looking innocently up at Dean.

"When you're feeling better I'm so beating the crap out of you for that." Dean's eyes softened as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother. "Let's try this again, how does your ankle feel?"

Sam looked down and noticed gauze wrapped around his foot, almost all the way up to his kneecap.

"It's throbbing. That second werewolf was not about to let go."

At the mention of the second werewolf who was using Sam's ankle as a chew toy, Dean let out a small laugh before giving his brother a serious look.

"Dean what's so funny?"

Dean was trying not to laugh while remembering the incident.

"Um….that werewolf that took you down and made you pass out like a girl? It was…" Dean could hardly hold back the laugh that was about to escape. "It was…It was a werepuppy." At his admission Dean started laughing uncontrollably, leaving Sam confused.

"Wha? What do you mean werepuppy?"

"I mean, the second werewolf, was just a baby. In human form couldn't have been more than ten or twelve years old. Sorry little brother, but you were taken down by a werewolf pup."

"No way! That thing almost ate me!"

"I'm telling you, it was a little guy. I shot at it, but it ended up dropping your ankle and running away. Fast little bugger."

Sam was not as amused as Dean was by being taken down by a puppy of any kind.

"Oh cheer up little brother. Dad said he found a case that he can do with Caleb, which means you and I are going to Bobby's while that ankle of yours heals. I don't think you'll be fully walking on that leg for a while. You did need more stitches than I thought you would, so you will have to take it easy for a while."

"Bobby's hu?"

"Yup! Dad even left me the impala while he is riding with Caleb. Saying that, we are all packed and ready to go whenever you are."

"Yeah let me just relax for a little bit before I have to endure the bumps of the roads."

Dean smiled as he pushed 2 muscle relaxers and a glass of water Sam's way, who graciously took it. Little did they know the troubles that were waiting in Sioux Falls.

 ***Thanks to the 'Guest' reader who pointed out the formatting was weird. The FF web-site has been acting up on me tonight for some reason.***


	2. Chapter 2

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***This was a request from a reader.***

 **Enjoy!**

The trip to Bobby's was pretty uneventful. Thinking that the backseat of the impala would be more comfortable than the front, Sam sprawled out and tried to get into a manageable position that wouldn't further aggravate his ankle. Sure he had painkillers, but it only dulled the pain a little bit. Plus, Dean was driving like a mad man trying to get to Sioux Falls as soon as possible. He knew Sam needed a proper and safe place to rest.

After some excruciating hours, and a lot of nagging from a pain in the ass little brother, they finally made it to the salvage yard of one Bobby Singer.

It was night time now, so Dean made sure to look around the property after getting out of the car. There was no way he was going to let Sam out of the safety of his 'baby' until he inspected his surroundings first. Once it was deemed safe, he went to the back seat, only to find Sam finally asleep. He really didn't want to wake his injured baby brother, but once he got to a bed, he would feel so much better.

Dean knocked at the window which startled Sam out of his sleep. He knocked his injured foot into the door it was against, and winced at the pain. Dean seeing this, opened the door, and quickly held onto Sam's shoulders before he could accidently fall backwards out the car.

"Sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to scare you."

Sam was trying to breath threw the pain, but managed a small growling of the word "Jerk".

"Bitch. Now come on, let's get you inside and on the nice bed hm?"

Sam looked around, and noticing where he was made his relax entirely.

"It freaking hurts."

"I know Sammy. Just hold onto me, and you know I won't let you fall. I parked close enough so it shouldn't take too much effort. Ready? On the count of three, and I'll do most of the work. One…Two…Three."

Dean hooked his hands under Sam's arms, and slowly pulled his brother backwards out of the back seat. Once Sam's feet were started to descend to the ground, Dean braced himself for the fall that was about to come from Sam putting a little bit of weight on his ankle that he hasn't walked on for quiet some hours.

Right on cue, Sam's legs buckled under the pain, and Dean being prepared, hooked an arm under his legs, one under his back, and lifted Sam right into his arms.

"Dean what the hell?"

"You'll be healed by the time we drag your ass into that house, so I figure this is just quicker. Now hold on."

Dean made his way with his heavy younger brother in tow into the house. Dean wanted to be quiet, knowing the older man was passed out asleep by now. That was until the kitchen light turned on, and revealed a haggard looking man sitting in one of the old kitchen chairs with a gun in his hand. On instinct Dean was going to make a mad run for it with Sam in tow, but thankfully he noticed it was Bobby himself sitting at the chair with the gun.

"Jesus Bobby you scared me half to death!"

The older man stood up and made his way to the boys.

"I heard an engine at four in the morning. I figured it was you, or something coming to kill me. Had to be prepared. Plus do you think I would really shoot you, you idgit! I'm more on my game than that!"

"Sorry, it's just…"

Dean motioned his head down to Sam who was still securely nestled in the protection of his big brother's arms.

"Oh right. Sam's busted ankle. Glad you didn't drop 'im."

"Likewise." Sam said while trying to catch his breath. He wasn't expecting a gun to be pointed at them upon entering the man's house. Although he shouldn't have been surprised by it, it was still a bit of a shocker.

"You mind if I leave him on the couch tonight? He is a lot heavier than he looks."

"By all means."

Dean gently placed Sam on the couch in the living room, and placed a pillow gently under Sam's foot to keep it elevated.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. People think I'm getting soft, and it will ruin the image. Now go to sleep bitch."

Sam wiggled into a comfortable position before closing his eyes, and letting out a small "Jerk". He closed his eyes, and was asleep before he knew it.

Dean threw a blanket over his brothers sleeping form, and turned back to his friend.

"You want coffee or anything?" Bobby asked, always ready for the boys whenever they wanted to come over.

"Na. I'm going to hit the hay."

While walking into the kitchen, Dean took his leather jacket off, and placed it on one of the chairs. He sat down, and wiped his hand over his face. He was dead tired, and certainly looked the part. Bobby studied him.

"Anything on your mind son?"

"Just tired."

"So….what got to your brother's ankle?"

Dean smirked. "A werewolf puppy. The thing was so small, but man did it cause a shit ton of damage."

Bobby chuckled. All he could imagine was a tiny puppy chewing on Sam's ankle. Werewolves were strong suckers, even a baby one.

"He'll be alright though right? I don't have to worry about Sam turning or anything?"

"No. He'll just be in pain for a long while. Hence why we're here. Short vacation."

Bobby smiled. While he himself didn't have any kids, the Winchester boys were pretty much kin to him.

"Alright then. Hit the hey, and just relax. You boys are here to relax, and that's what you're going to do. See you in the mornin'."

"Night Bobby."

Instead of Dean going upstairs, he decided to stick by his brothers side, and sleep on the recliner in the living room. He knew it was safe at Bobby's Salvage, but he just couldn't stand leaving his Sam by himself and injured. Dean was out within minutes.

*SPN*

A rusted out pickup truck was parked outside the gates of Singer's Salvage. With a scowl on the stranger's face, he drove away into the night.

 ***p.s. I will of course finish 'Of Hero's and Hunters,' Im just having a bit of a muse problem with the story. I will finish it though. Promise. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ***This was a request from a reader.***

 ***I did post cht.3 earlier today, but I noticed right away that the format was completely effed up and in code. Then I had to re-write it cause I lost it from my Microsoft word, but here it is! Thanks for your patience!***

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning had Dean waking up to the light of the morning sun. He stretched his sore and aching muscles from sleeping in an old recliner all night, and let out a loud yawn. He looked over at the couch expecting his hurting and injured brother to still be there, except he wasn't. That made Dean jump up out of the recliner and start moving.

Sam couldn't be in too many places considering the amount of pain he was in. The first place he looked was the bathroom, but nope. No Sammy. He ran into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Missing something?"

Dean blinked a few times. "Uhh, yeah. Sam isn't where I left him."

Bobby chuckled. "He woke up limping his way to the bathroom. I helped him the rest of the way, then he wanted to relax in the fresh air outside. Must still be out there."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Must still be out there? Haven't you been checking on him?"

Bobby shrugged. "He's just right outside the house. Not like I let him limp into a dragon's lair."

Staying where he was, Dean looked out the kitchen window, and sure enough, there was his tall little brother lounging on the hood of a beat up old car with his hands behind his head.

"How the hell did he get up there without hurting himself?"

"Where there's a will there's a way, and your brother is as stubborn as they come. Plus there's supposed to be rain tonight. I think he's trying to get all the sun he can." Dean sighed. He didn't like waking up and being in a panic not knowing where his brother was, only for him to be right under his nose the whole time. "He'll be fine. But you, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go into town for me and get a part that I ordered from Fred's mechanic shop on Fairfield Ave in town. Damn thing was back ordered, and finally came in."

"Yeah sure."

Dean ran a hand threw his hair, while still looking at Sam outside. Bobby seemed to read his mind.

"Your brother will be ok son. I'll keep a good eye on 'im."

Dean smiled reassuringly. "Yeah I know. It's just…nevermind." _'It's just I worry about him all the damn time_.'

Dean didn't mind that he was still in his jeans and white t-shirt that he wore the previous day, and also slept in. He was used to going out in public after just waking up. All he had to do was grab his leather jacket, put on his boots, and he was good to go.

After grabbing his keys, Dean went outside. He walked over to where Sam was laying on the car.

"Hey Sammy how you feeling?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean.

"Just ok. Ankles throbbing like crazy."

"Why are you out here then?"

"Cause it's relaxing, and a nice day. Supposed to rain the rest of the night and for a few days." Sam relaxed and closed his eyes again.

"Alright listen, I have to head into town to run an errand for Bobby, you need anything?"

"Na. Just peace and quiet for right now."

"Alright. I'll be back later. Bobby's right inside ready to help you back into the house."

Sam nodded his head and moaned a lazy 'sure' as he seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Who could blame him? It was a nice day out. With the knowledge that Sam was relaxed for the first time in a long time, Dean made his way to the impala, started her up, and headed into town.

~*SPN*~

Dean got to the small mechanics shop in town. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a nice little ma and pa shop. Once inside he could hear two people talking, but they seemed to be in the middle of an escalating heated argument.

 _"I told you my customers' information's are confidential!"_

 _"And I told you, that if I want your customer's information files, then you better give them too me right now or you'll be kissing the ground."_

Dean turned the corner and became infuriated upon seeing the older man being threatened by a somewhat younger, yet obviously stronger man, who was holding the older weaker man by the collar of his shirt. Dean immediately took action and walked up to them.

"I'd let him go if I were you."

The haggard looking man doing the threatening looked at Dean, and Dean in return sized up his potential opponent. The man was tall, muscular, and older than his own father, but could seem to certainly take care of himself. He had a beard, and red cheeks. ' _Most likely a drunk_.' Dean thought.

"Yeah? What are you planning on doing about it boy?"

"I'll kick your ass if I have too, or you could just leave this man alone and leave. Your choice."

The older man smiled while taking in Dean's threat. He seemed to not want any more trouble as he roughly pushed the older man away from him.

"Whatever kid. You're not worth my time."

Both Dean and the older man watched the aggressor leave the store. That's when Dean turned around and faced the old man.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yes young man thank you."

"What did he want anyway?"

"He was asking for information about my customers. Didn't ask for anyone in particular, but I told him I wouldn't give out any of my customer's information, and he got angry. Maybe someone owed him money and he didn't want me tipping them off before he could get to them or something."

"What a jerk."

"They come in all shapes and sizes I'm afraid. And what can I do for you anyways?"

"Oh yeah. I'm here to pick up a package for Bobby Singer."

"Ah yes Bobby. I'll be back in a minute."

Dean heard the door behind him open. When he turned around, it was the same drunk man.

"Look dude, just leave now unless you want trouble."

"I came back to apologize. I had one too many drinks today, and should not have talked to him like that. Once I apologize I'll leave and never come back." Dean seemed to reluctantly accept this, and turned his attention to other car parts in the store, until the man spoke again. "Looking for something?"

"I'm here to pick up something for my uncle."

"He a mechanic?"

"Yeah."

The last thing Dean wanted to do was give away any kind of information to this man. Until the store owner came bursting through the door that led to the back area.

"Ah yes, package for Bobby Singer." He didn't know the man had come back in, and he eyed him wearily. "What are you doing back here?"

The man seemed to have frozen upon hearing Bobby's name. He was between staring off into the distance, and glancing at Dean.

"He came back to apologize, then he was just leaving. Wasn't that right?"

The man stopped staring into space, and focused on Dean.

"Uh, yes. Just came back to apologize. Now I promise you will never see me in this store again."

Just like that, the man left the store.

"That was weird." Dean still wasn't convinced the man was on the up and up, but it was getting late, and he just wanted to get back to Bobby's.

"Yes very. It was the first time I've ever seen him in this town."

"Well, thank you for the part. And I recommend you calling the cops next time he comes in here."

"Yes of course, and thank-you again for what you did for me."

"Not a problem. Take care."

"You as well sonny."

Dean walked out of the store and too the impala. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was being watched, but couldn't place the feeling. He finally got into the car, and took off.

~*SPN*~

It didn't take long for Dean to discover that he was being followed. He couldn't see the person's face, just an outline of the person, and what looked like a ball cap hiding his eyes. The truck would be fairly easy to spot. It was just a rusted old pick-up truck that was way past its life expectancy. He also didn't notice a license plate on it, which sent up a huge red flag.

He took a ton of different twists and turns, but damned if that truck and its occupant didn't stay right on him. It wasn't even trying to be inconspicuous anymore. The last thing Dean wanted to do was lead him back to house where his brother was. He was going to call Bobby, but remembered he left his phone at the house! At least he had a couple of his trusty hand guns in the glove compartment, and if it really came down to it, the arsenal in the trunk.

Ten minutes later the truck finally turned down a different road than Dean. He still didn't want to take the risk on leading this potential mad man back to Sam, so he took some more twists and turns. When he was positive the truck was no longer following him, he then decided to head back to the salvage yard, where hopefully his brother was already inside the house.

Dean pulled into the salvage yard, got out of the impala, closed and locked the gate, got back in the car, and drove to the porch. He wasn't about to take any chances as long as this guy was still out there. He quickly jumped onto the porch, and into the house.

"Bobby! Bobby!"

Bobby appeared down the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for way longer than expected, and when I tried callin' ya, I find out you left your phone here! You know how worried I was? Any longer and I was going to come out lookin' for ya'!"

"Look Bobby I'm sorry okay? But after I left the store, I had someone following me. I took a bunch of different routes but he stayed on my tail."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Why didn't you come back here? I would have shot them the first chance I got."

"I couldn't lead them to Sammy." Dean looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

That's when Bobby started looking around also. "Hu. I told him a while ago he should get inside, and he said yeah sure. I asked if he needed help and he said no, that he was just going to crash on the couch."

Dean looked in the living room, and saw no sign of Sam. He started to panic.

"Well he's not there Bobby!"

"Alright son calm down, I'm sure he's either in another part of the house or he fell asleep outside. I'll look around here and you look in the back. With that ankle I'm sure he didn't go far."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He ran out the front to the impala, went in the glove box, and pulled out one of his trusty hand guns. Once he knew for certain it was loaded, he went walking around the perimeter of the salvage yard. He knew the pain pills made his brother sleepy, so it was entirely possible that he found a comfortable spot and was taking a nap. It was also entirely possible that the mad man that was following him, somehow made it to Bobby's before him, saw an injured Sam, and kidnapped him. Dean knew a couple of things to be one-hundred percent true. He was going to find his brother, and if anyone decided it was a smart idea to lay a finger on Sam, they were dead before they hit the ground.

Dean made his way around most of the property, but stopped when he saw an unmoving lump on the ground. "Sam no." Dean was running towards his seemingly fallen sibling and on his knees by Sam's head in no time flat. "Sammy, Sammy wake up!"

Sam who was peacefully asleep, was jostled awake by the urgency in his big brother's voice.

"Dean?"

"Damn it Sammy are you hurt?"

"What? No, I was just sleeping, other than my ankle, why would you think I was hurt?"

Dean let out a breath, looked around at his surroundings, put his hand gun away in the waistband of his jeans, and helped Sam sit up.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yeah. I mean my ankle is throbbing so badly I could throw up, and now my back hurts cause this ground isn't the most comfortable. What's going on? You seemed a little freaked."

"Let's get you inside and I'll explain."

Dean helped Sam stand, and he didn't care one bit as Sam put most of his weight on him.

~*SPN*~

A man in a ball cap just pulled up outside the gates of 'Singer's Salvage.' He noticed the boy named Dean as he was running around the house in search of something. It didn't take long for him to notice that he was looking for someone, and that certain someone seemed to hold a fond place in his life. As he watched the older boy helping his injured friend into the house, he now knew exactly how to get revenge on Bobby Singer. But first? He needed answers on a couple things.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

It just started to rain as Dean brought Sam inside, placed him on the couch, and checked him over. Once He was convinced that Sam wasn't further injured, he made sure to go to the kitchen table, grab two pain killers, a glass of water, and promptly bring the items to Sam.

"Dean, what's going on? You seem freaked."

Dean blew out a breath. The last thing he wanted to do, was unnecessarily scare Sam, but he had to know what was going on.

"On my way home from the store, I was be followed. I eventually lost them."

Sam's eyes widened, and a frightened expression came over his face making Dean melt a little inside.

"Are you ok?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah Sammy, I'm ok.

"So what happens now?"

"Bobby and myself are going to guard the house, and I don't want you to worry about anything ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. You can go to sleep if you like."

"Sure. Fill me in tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Sam rolled over onto his side, snuggled into the pillow, and started falling asleep, confident that his big brother was going to keep him safe from the evils of the outside world.

Dean pulled the blanket onto Sam, as a smile crept onto his face. Sure the younger brother got tall over the past year or so, but damn it if he still didn't have a baby face. And no matter how strong he was getting, Dean would always make sure he could protect him, even if Sam could protect himself, Dean would always be there for him.

Once Sam's breathing evened out Dean went into the kitchen, where Bobby was waiting for him with a beer. Dean sat down, and gratefully started drinking.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Sure kid. Now tell me everything about what happened, don't leave out any details."

"I arrived at the store, there was this drunk guy harassing old Fred, I told him to cut it out, he left, came back, apologized, and left again. Then I left, and a truck was trailing me….you don't think it was that drunk that was following do you?"

"You never know. If he thinks you embarrassed 'im, he may just want to try and fight ya. Or worse case scenario, he had a gun and wanted to give you a scare. I'm hopein' he just gave up and will leave ya alone."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"Just in case though, I'll stay up tonight, but I'm pretty sure he's at a bar right now lickin' his wounds."

Dean smiled, and visibly relaxed.

"Thanks. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night Bobby."

"Night kid."

Dean got up and sat on the recliner In the living room. With more luck tomorrow, he and Sam could actually sleep in the spare room on the two beds.

~*SPN*~

The next day brought much needed relief for all three men. They were convinced it was just some drunk in for a visit, and by now have forgotten all about the incident.

Later on in the day after having lunch, Dean decided he needed to go into town again to get some odds and ends. Sam, who was getting sick of just sitting on the couch all day and night, decided he wanted to go into town also. Dean wasn't crazy about the idea, but it was going to be a relaxing trip, and Dean would be with him the entire time.

Back at the house, Bobby was in his study looking up things on vampire lore. The darn things were extinct, but hunters around the U.S have been claiming to spot a couple here and there. They may just be off their rockers, but the thought of vampires still being around gave him the willies.

He looked up after thinking he heard a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he grabbed his gun, and slowly made his way to the front door.

The second he opened the wooden door, leaving just a screen between himself and the mystery person, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my god…what are you doing here?"

~*SPN*~

Back in town, Sam and Dean were in a small ma and pa grocery store. Dean was pushing the carriage, as Sam was limping right beside him.

"I don't know why you even wanted to come out. Your ankle still hurts for gods sake."

"It's getting better."

"Not if you fall and sprain it again. I should have just locked you in the car with some bubble wrap."

Sam scowled at his brother, and didn't have a rebuttal. His ankle was in fact hurting him a lot more than he thought it would, and no way would he ever admit that his brother was right. He was just going to suffer through until they got back to the impala.

It didn't take long for the brothers to finish up what they had to do in town. Dean knew for a fact that his brother was in more pain than he was letting on, and he couldn't fool him for a second. He was only going to torture Sam for a little bit, before calling it quits and heading back home, so his stubborn little brother could ice his ankle and get some proper rest for it.

Upon coming into the salvage yard, Dean noticed a pick-up truck that looked vaguely familiar. It only took him two seconds to realize where he's seen the truck before. It was the one following him from the store the day before. The young man went into a weird trance of _hunter mode_ and _protect Sammy_ upon seeing the truck. That meant the drunk man who was driving it the day before, was at the salvage yard somewhere.

Sam noticing his brother squaring up his shoulders and becoming on high alert, became aware that something was happening, or about to happen.

"Dean what's going on?"

Dean leaned across Sam, went into the glove box, and pulled out two hand guns. He expertly made sure both of them were loaded, before handing one to Sam and securing the other to his own body.

"That's the truck that tried following me home yesterday."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." Dean turned to his brother, and made sure to look him right in the eyes. "Whatever's going on here is giving me a bad feeling. I want you, to stay in the car, lock the doors, and if anyone besides Bobby or myself comes walking towards this car, shoot him, you got it?"

"Let me come in with you in case you need backup."

Dean had to grin. Of course his little brother didn't want him to go into a potentially dangerous situation by himself. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean was much more stubborn when it came to this sort of thing.

"No. Your ankle is still messed up." Dean dropped the impala's keys on Sam's lap. "If it starts to get really messy, drive the car as far away as you can, call dad, and keep driving."

Sam shook his head up and down. He hated being left out of this because of a stupid sprained ankle. Half of him thought Dean was wrong, and the other half couldn't help but agree with his brother that he wasn't one-hundred percent up to being backup at the moment. He did the only thing he could do in his current situation. He nodded his head, accepted the gun and the keys, and gave Dean a weary smile.

"That's my Sam. Now get in the driver's seat and lock the doors when I leave."

"Dean, be careful."

"You too Sammy."

The brothers gave each other a grateful look before Dean exited the car. He didn't move any further until he head the locking mechanism click into place. Squaring his shoulders, he was getting prepared to fight if it came down to it. Nothing threatened any member of his family and got away with it. Bringing the fight to him was a mistake, but bringing the fight to Sam brought grave consequences to the other man involved.

 ***Mystery person will be revealed next chapter, which hopefully I will post soon.***


	5. Chapter 5

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***ENJOY!***

Dean was on a mission as he walked towards the house. He didn't know who this mystery guy was, but his hunter's instincts were giving him warning signs. No way was he to trust this guy, and he needed to get this settled do Sam could get back to healing. No way was he going to let some mad man harassing his injured little brother. 

Dean pulled his gun out of his waist band, and expertly held it at his side. Inching up the front stairs, he was making sure to keep silent, and also be on alert. He wasn't about to let his guard down for a second.

With one last look at his brother who was safely in the car, he made his way up the remainder of the stairs. He noticed movement in the kitchen window, but the lace curtains, curtesy of Bobby's late wife Karen he's sure, were blocking his immediate view. He saw two men walking around, the voices were filled so thick with tension that Dean was sure he could have cut threw it with his hunters knife. Finally he got to the door, and slowly opened it. The voices were definitely more audible. Once he identified as Bobby's, the other one he knew was the same drunk man who assaulted old man Fred. He tried to listen to what they were talking about, but he knew for sure that Bobby did not want this man in his house. He was willing to help Bobby remedy the situation. He turned the corner, and saw Bobby leaning against the counter near the sink, while the other man was pacing in front of him, obviously agitated. Dean rounded the corner into the kitchen, and cleared his throat loud and clear so he knew his presence was heard.

Both Bobby and the new comer turned their heads when they heard the obvious clearing of the throat. Bobby had a concerned look on his face upon seeing Dean in the house, while the other man seemed puzzled at where he has seen the new comer before. Just as easily as the man wondered where he saw this kid before, it finally dawned in him, and a creepy sinister smile spread across his face.

"Hey kid, no time long see."

Dean knew people, and he knew this guy was going to try to get under his skin just to aggravate him. He smiled in return, his gesture being less than friendly in return.

"Not long enough obviously. What's wrong? Got bored of harassing innocent old men and moved onto people you own size?"

Bobby was watching the exchange. He didn't want the boys here for this, but he forgot to call Dean and tell him to stay away from the house for a long while. The arrival of the stranger was a complete shock to Bobby, and all he wanted to focus on was getting answers. But he lost track of time, and now Dean was here acting hostile as ever. Although Bobby couldn't blame him. The guy was mean as could be and cared for no one but himself. The last thing he wanted was him around the Winchester boys. It did give him relief to see that Sam was not in the immediate area. Dean must have sensed the potential danger, and made sure to stash Sam somewhere safe. It wasn't until he noticed the man starting to move towards Dean's direction, hat he jumped from the counter, and got into between the two of them, making sure to face the danger.

The man looked past Bobby and to Dean. "You wanna start something boy?! Let's take this outside, I'll show you how a real man fights."

Bobby didn't like Dean being threatened. He may not be his biological father, but he considered these boys his family. "I need you to leave. You are not welcomed in this house, and if I see you around here again, your dead, and I mean it."

Dean doesn't remember the last time he's heard Bobby talk that way to just anyone.

"You want me gone? You ungrateful son of a bitch! After all I've done for you!"

"You've done NOTHING for me! And you have nothing to offer! Now for the final time, leave or your ganna get a head full of buckshot."

The man glared. He kept looking between Bobby and Dean. He realized he was outnumbered, and even though the kid was way young, he knew he was a force to be reckoned with. Between the two of them, he was sure they could take him down.

"Fine. That's the way you want it? I'm out of here."

The man walked past Bobby and headed to Dean's direction. All the men were on edge, ready to attack if need be, but all the man did was give Dean a menacing look for a couple seconds, and start to head for the front door, until Dean stopped him.

"No. Go out the back door."

The man stopped and looked at Dean as if he was crazy.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so that's why?"

"My truck's out front."

"I give two shits. Go out the back door, and Bobby will meet you with your truck down the road."

The man was curious about why they were trying to keep him away from the front yard. His question was answered when he took a peak out the front door, and noticed a body in the black chevy impala in the front. Was that the same kid that had to be helped into the house the night before? Of course! They didn't want the kid in the car anywhere near the potentially dangerous situation, which means the kid definitely means a lot to both Bobby and this Dean punk.

As Bobby was escorting him out the back door, he was already formulating a plan. There was something he needed from Bobby Singer, and he wasn't sure how to get it…until now that was.

Once outside he started walking away from the salvage yard. Bobby went around the front, unlocked the old rusted out pick-up truck, and started driving it towards the mystery man, who was still walking in the opposite direction. Once he pulled up to him, he looked at him one last time.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, I never want you around here again ya hear me?"

"Doesn't have anything to do about those boys you have hangin' around ya would it? What are they to you? Sons by chance?"

"They are none of your business. Now get!"

Without saying anything more, the man got into his truck, and left.

Back in the house Dean was helping Sam catch his footing so he could finally sit down and rest. After practically carrying his injured sibling from the impala to the house, he was more than happy to deposit the kid onto the nearest couch. Dean sat down next to Sam, and put the kid's foot on his lap, inspecting it for any further injury. Just then a weathered looking bobby came in, and let out a shaky breath.

"You care to explain what that was about?"

Dean could certainly come off as brash most of the time, but he was also agitated about the whole situation, plus he didn't like being in the dark about things like this.

"I guess I can't lie to you boys anymore. I want you to know that I never invited that bastard here. If I would have known that he was in town, I would have told ya to rest up some place else, but here we are."

Sam who messed the whole thing, finally spoke up. "Bobby, who was that guy?"

"That old drunken asshole…was my father. And he's here to get something from me."

 ***So, I have some sad news. One of my good friends from work, her husband passed away at the young age of 48. It was complications from having the flu and pneumonia. It came on very sudden, and he passed away fairly quickly. She isn't dealing with it very well as you can imagine. If you could keep my good friend in your thoughts and prayers, it would be much appreciated. Thanks so much! ***


	6. Chapter 6

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***ENJOY!***

Sam and Dean were in shock. Bobby would briefly mention his father. All they knew of the man was that he was an abusive drunk. Dean was the first to speak up.

"I thought he had died."

Bobby responded, "No, he didn't die. I ran away from home at sixteen, and never looked back. Once in a while my old man would try and contact me, but I pretty much stayed off his radar. Once I got settled and married to Karen, I lost complete contact with him. Haven't heard from him until just now.

Sam spoke up, "What exactly does he want?"

Bobby blew out a breath as he composed himself. He did not want his boys involved with any of this mess, and if he knew this was going to happen, he would have sent them far far away from the whole state. But now that they knew about it, no way they were just going to let it go.

"He wants fifty thousand dollars."

Both Sam and Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell does he want that kind of money for?" Dean asked.

"Didn't say. I figure he owes money to some dangerous guys. He was a crappy poker player at best."

Sam spoke up. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. If I had that kind of money I wouldn't give it to the likes of him! I would give it to you boys! He did nothing but drink and abuse me. I wouldn't give him a dime if it would save him damn life!"

"Bobby, be honest with me, is there any possibility that he could come back drunk as a skunk and try to cause harm to any of us? I don't want anything to happen to…." Dean caught himself. _'Don't want anything to happen to Sam.'_ Dean didn't want his brother to think that he was useless, because he was far from it. Even with his ankle the way it was, he could still kick ass if the occasion called for it. But the first thing in the forefront of Dean's mind will always be 'protect Sammy'. He's still figuring out the middle ground between giving the kid his independence, and being overprotective, but until then he likes to lean more towards the 'better safe than sorry' saying. He cleared his throat, and continued talking. "I don't want anything to happen to any of us. Especially if he decides to come in the middle of the night in a drunken rampage."

"I don't think he will. He's highly outnumbered, won't even get past the front door without getting shot three times over. But Dean's it's your call. If you don't feel safe staying here with Sam, then I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."

Dean stepped inside himself and started weighing his options. Bobby was right, the man was outnumbered, and it wasn't like himself or Bobby would leave Sam at the house by himself defenseless. The three would be together all the time, and once John was done with his hunt, surely he would help Bobby with his problem. Yeah, they would definitely be ok until they needed to leave. With a smile on his face, Dean came to a decision.

"We'll stay here. If he comes back, we will deal with it together." Dean turned to Sam who seemed unsure of the situation, but gave his brother a smile of reassurance and trust. Once Dean got his brothers approval, he rubbed his hands together, "So, what's for dinner?"

~*SPN*~

Later that night after dinner and everything was cleaned up, all three men were getting ready for bed. Sam was already passed out on the couch from pain pills, Bobby was in his room upstairs, and Dean was secure on the recliner, that he may or may not have moved a little bit closer to where his little brother was sleeping, but Dean would deny that if asked. This time he had a couple extra guns and knives around himself. No way was he going to take the risk of someone sneaking past him and hurting Sam, so he had to be prepared.

Later that night, Sam woke up having to use the rest room quite urgently. He had a couple extra cups of tea at dinner, and now he's paying for it. He was still groggy from the drugs, but he knew he could at least make it to the bathroom in one piece.

He looked over at his sleeping older sibling and grinned. He knew for a fact that he moved that damn recliner closer to the couch, but he wasn't going to call him out on it. If Dean felt secure than Sam felt secure. That's just how it always worked. Not to mention the arsenal of weapons surrounding him. Not feeling any danger, he didn't bother to waken his tired sibling, and knew he could make it to the bathroom without Dean's assistance. The ankle wasn't that damn bad.

Slowly but surely, Sam lowered his feet to the floor. He felt the pressure on his injured ankle, but decided to ignore it for the time being. He shuffled his way to the bathroom that was down the hall, and did his business. Once he was done, the throbbing in his ankle intensified. He stopped to rest on the wall for just a couple minutes. Before he could start moving again though, a strong hand clamped around his mouth, and he felt a strong arm wrap around his chest, pinning his upper arms to his sides. Then he felt a beer scented hot breath close to his ear.

"Ssshhh. We don't to wake anyone else." The man whispered quietly, but Sam heard him loud and clear. He knew it was the old drunk, and he wished more than ever that his brother would wake up and help him with this situation. He was trained by his dad as well as his big brother, so once he was about to make a move to take this guy down and have his brother wake up, the hand moved away from his mouth, and quicker than he could imagine, he felt the cold rim of a gun press up against his forehead. "You scream, and your brother will be scraping your brains off the wall."

Sam gulped. "What do you want?"

"I need something from my son, something very important, and I think he'll give it to me if I have you."

"My brother will kill you."

"Not if I play my cards right. Now let's go. We have a long drive."

The man was trying to be quiet as he dragged an unwilling Sam towards the front door. Sam was praying to whomever would listen that his brother would wake up and help him out. Just as they were coming to the door, an audible and familiar pumping of a gun sounded behind him. The man turned quickly while keeping firm hold on both Sam and the gun. He may have been drunk, but he was still bigger and stronger than Sam was.

Sam was relieved to find a pissed off Bobby at the other end of the shot gun, aimed right at his father's head. For once Sam cursed his new found height, since the other man was able to effectively use him as a human shield.

"Let 'im go…this is between us."

"You forced my hand. I'll return the kid when you give me what I want."

"You know I don't have that kind of money."

"Maybe not, but groceries stores do."

Sam was wondering where Dean was. Of course by now he must have heard the commotion and come to his aid. There must be a plan formulating or else his brother would have been kicking ass by now. He just had to be patient, and trust his family.

"What exactly do you need the money for anyway?"

Without warning, the man turned the gun from Sam's head and shot into the darkened living room. The sudden action make both Sam and Bobby jump. Bobby was going to make his move to shoot his dad, but the gun went right back up at Sam's head. The men heard a groan from the living room, and Sam's face went pale.

"Dean?" It was barely a whisper from Sam.

"Come on out here boy unless you want your brothers brains all over these here walls!"

What he saw next took Sam's breath away. Dean started walking towards the situation , his hands were on a spreading red spot on his shoulder. _'Oh god he was shot_.' Was Sam's nightmarish thought.

"DEAN!" Sam tried to struggle out of his captors grasp, but the arm around his chest tightened, and the gun barrel was making a bruise on the temple of his head.

"Sammy stop, don't give the bastard a reason to shoot you."

Dean's voice was weak, and it scared Sam.

"Damn you bastard!" Bobby's voice boomed out. The man was super pissed.

Bobby's dad spoke up. "Now listen up cause I'm only sayin' this once! I need money. This is how it's going to happen. Bobby son, you are going to head out, and get that money any way you can, and these two boys are going to stay here with me.

Bobby was mortified looking between Sam and Dean. He considered these boys his family, and now because of his blood family, they were in trouble. He had to do what he had to do to keep the boys safe, and hopefully while he was out, he could get in contact with John.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***Sorry the updates are taking a while. I'm hoping they will be more frequent from now on. It will 100% get done though.***

 ***ENJOY!***

Sam couldn't believe that his big brother, his hero, had been shot. Bobby's father, who was currently pushing said barrel of the gun into his temple, had shot his family.

Sure Sam has seen his brother hurt before, but it was by a supernatural creature, not by a human who needed the upper hand.

While Sam was lost staring at his brother with wide scared eyes, his captor spoke up.

"Now…I want no other surprises! Bobby son, I promise I won't hurt any more of these bastard children, as long as you do as I say. And as for you, you have some nerve trying to get the upper hand on me when I have your brother at gun point."

 _'Obviously this guy doesn't know what I would do for my brother_.' Dean thought to himself. His plan was to sneak up on him, and when Sam was out of the clear, shoot the bastard. Unfortunately, this guy was a functional drunk, and could handle a gun well. He was able to shoot Dean who was in a darkened room, without even taking his eyes off of Bobby. The bullet didn't go all the way threw, he could feel it still lodged in his shoulder, and the pain was so intense he was positive he would pass out any second. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Sammy all alone with this gun-wielding lunatic. No, Dean would breath threw the pain, and come up with a way to contact their father, and get them out of this. He could pass out after Sam was away from the danger. Until then? Breath threw the pain, and don't pass out!

Breathing heavily, Dean tried talking to him. "Hey! How about letting Sam go, and taking me hostage? I won't fight, and I'm already injured!"

Bobby knew what Dean was doing, but he couldn't help yell out a frustrated 'DEAN!' The boy looked at him as if saying ' _well I don't see you doing anything_!' This was not Dean's problem to handle, this was not his responsibility, this was Bobby's! And damn it he was going to fix it! Bobby looked at his father again.

"You don't want kidnap and murder of minors on your head! Let them both go! They're innocent!"

The man thought about his sons warning for just a second, before taking control of the situation once more. He pulled Sam even closer to his chest, making Dean growl in anger.

"No listen! You two are going to the basement for right now, and once I've secured my hostage here, I'll take care of you two. Now go! Or else the kid gets a bullet in his knee caps!"

Both Bobby and Dean knew the man was capable of such a threat considering he had no problem with shooting Dean point blank in the shoulder. Both older men reluctantly started for the basement door. Bobby was helping Dean since he knew that gunshot wound must have hurt like a bitch. He was also helping put some pressure on it. Dean kept moving forward, but couldn't help but look back at Sam and make sure there was no other funny business going on there. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but regardless, he wasn't going to like it. It was bad enough that Sam was in the arms of a mad drunken man with a gun.

Dean didn't care whose father this bastard was. His first mistake was threatening Sam, and his second was shooting Dean.

He was so going to pay.

The men got to the stairs. Bobby and Dean didn't want to go down and leave Sam alone, but at the moment they didn't have an option. Bobby headed down first, making sure to keep a steady hand on Dean, who had currently turned fully around to face the man threatening his brother.

"I'm warning you now. Let my brother go, or you'll be sorry."

Bobby's father would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit intimidated by the young man in front of him. He was tough as nails, and brave as could be. The way he stood up for old man Fred, and now the way he was more concerned for the safety of his little brother, and almost ignoring the fact that he was shot! Yeah, this kid was one tough SOB. He regained his composure.

"Get down in the basement kid. I ain't tellin' ya again!"

Dean made sure to make eye contact with Sam, and even managed a smile that said , _'Don't worry, I'm_ _alright, and you will be too_.' It relaxed Sam a little bit, until the door was harshly slammed in Dean's face, making him stumble backwards down the stairs. Bobby managed to catch the young man before he completely fell down the stairs causing even more injuries. Dean hissed in pain, and seethed in anger, as he heard the latch to the door lock. Now his little brother was in real danger.

~*SPN*~

Sam started to relax when he saw his brother smile at him. He always had a way of making him feel safe with just a look. His relief was short lived when the basement door came slamming down on Dean's face, and it made his already injured brother stumble back. Ignoring the gun at his head, he yelled for his brother and tried to reach out, but Bobby's father was too strong. He pulled a struggling Sam close to him. "Stop squirming you brat!" He brought the gun down on Sam's head, making him pass out from the impact. He then dragged an unconscious Sam outside, and to his old pick-up truck. He took out the duct tape, and expertly tied his wrists and ankles together. He put him in the passenger seat of the truck, and just for extra insurance, tied thick rope around the boy's chest and around the seat, also making sure to tie an extra loop around the already bound wrists. He drove the truck to a part of the woods that would keep the truck and boy hidden. Once he was done, he was going to go back and secure the eldest brother. That one was trouble.

~*SPN*~

Once Dean got his footing, he started back up the stairs to ram the door. He only just hit it when the bullet that was still stuck in his shoulder made itself known. Dean yelled in pain and frustration as Bobby grabbed him tight.

"Damn it Dean are ya tryin' to kill yourself?!"

"He has Sam Bobby!"

"Ya I know that! But in case you've forgottin', you got a bullet still stuck in your damn shoulder! We need to get you fixed up before you die of blood lose."

Dean groaned as Bobby manhandled Dean down the stairs, and made him sit on a chair. Dean was holding his still bleeding shoulder, while looking around for any kind of weapons, or a way out, while Bobby was looking for his first aid kit.

"You wouldn't happen to have a gun down here would you?" Dean asked hopfully.

Without looking at Dean, Bobby answered. "Nothing like that. Just some garden tools. I guess they would come in handy, but we don't know where he stowed away Sam, and we don't wanna kill the bastard without knowing where your brother is first." Dean groaned again in frustration as Bobby found the first aid kit, and made his way in front of Dean. "Now stop movin' around and let me work."

Dean stayed still as Bobby started to tend to Dean. The hardest part was going to get the damn bullet out of his shoulder, but once it's out, it was just the matter of a patch job. Didn't take long for Dean to start a conversation.

"So…your dad hu?"

"That's 'im."

"Is there a name to go with that ugly mug?"

"Hey now, people say I look like that ugly mug. But his name is Ed Singer."

"What the hell does he need the money for? I mean, kidnapping and keeping hostages could lead to pretty serious charges. Granted when I get out of here the police won't need to be involved. Just him, me, and my gun. And I swear to everything holy that if he hurts one hair on Sam's head…"

"Calm down son. I know Sam is your responsibility, but Ed is mine. When the time comes, I will be the one to kill 'im. I don't want murder to be on your conscience at such a young age."

Dean scoffed. "Oh come on I've killed plenty."

"Not a human though." Bobby was fine with talking to Dean while working on the bullet since it distracted the boy, cause he grabbed onto the bullet with the small tweezers, and pulled the slug out as quickly as possible without causing more damage. Dean bit down on his lip so he wouldn't let out a scream, and when it was finally out, he sagged in relief, and even closed his eyes. "Hey! No sleeping!"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Bobby. "Ok, patch me up so we can figure out a way to get out of this mess."

Bobby was already in the process of finishing up the stitches, when they heard the basement door open. Both men looked towards the door, and saw none other than Ed coming down the stairs. He stopped mid-way, and looked directly at Bobby and Dean.

"Well well. I'm not sad that you were able to save the lad from bleedin' to death. But now, it's time to secure 'im somewhere, so you and I could figure out how we're going to settle this. Now the kid is covered in his own blood, so your ganna help 'im up to the bathtub, and he'll stay there. I don't need 'im bleedin' everywhere." Ed pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean. "Now come on or I'm shootin' 'im again!"

Bobby could tell his old man had snuck some more alcohol in between hiding Sam and coming back down to the basement. Bobby made sure to help Dean up, but also keep himself in front of him. These boys were his family, and right now they were both in serious trouble. Dean had been shot, and Sam was god only knows where. It would be nothing short of a miracle if the small family who was so protective of each other ever forgave him for putting them into so much danger. In the meantime, he was going to cooperate so that the boys didn't get hurt again, and he would find a way out of this mess.

Bobby put Dean in front of him, and made sure to stand between him and his father. They made their way up to the second story of the house, and into the bathroom. Ed threw a pair of handcuffs into the bathtub.

"Ok kid. Get into the tub, and handcuff yourself to the bar there." Dean sighed. He wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of this guy, but in the meantime he had to cooperate. He picked up the handcuffs, got into the too small tub, put the handcuffs threw the bar, and hooked one wrist at a time into the metal circles. "Bobby. Check his wrists." Bobby went about jiggling the cuffs to show that they were tight and weren't going anywhere. He then stood up and was met with a gun pressing into his back.

"Ok son. Let's get downstairs, and we'll discuss the plan before you leave me here with these boys."

Dean watched as Bobby blinked at him before being ushered out. Once the door was closed Dean searched around him for whatever Bobby could of planted in the tub with him. Finally after squirming for several minutes, he discovered the paperclip. _' Bobby must have snuck it out and dropped it while checking the cuffs. '_

Now all Dean had to do was get himself out, find Sam, get the hell out of town, and contact their dad. They've been in sticky situations before, and no way was Dean going to let this bastard win. But first things first.

Get out of the damn handcuffs!


	8. Chapter 8

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***Sorry the updates are taking a while. I'm hoping they will be more frequent from now on. It will 100% get done though.***

 ***ENJOY!***

Bobby and Ed got into Bobby's beat up truck. Bobby wanted to make a move on his bastard father, but knew better. He had to strike when the time was right. If they got into a scuffle and Ed's gun went off and hurt Bobby, then he would certainly go back and hurt the boys. Bobby couldn't have that. The predicament they were already in was bad enough.

It was still dark out as the two men were driving.

"Tell me, what do you need the money for? Shooting and kidnapping is a new low, even for you."

Ed took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sick. My livers failing. I'm on the organ transplant list, but they're not going to put an old drunk like me at the top of that list. I had to turn to the black market."

"I'm not sorry you know. All you did was drink and beat on me and mom. Maybe it's finally your turn to die. I mean, what do you have to live for?"

Ed seemed to regard his son for just a moment before speaking. "I'm not dying that easily. Not when I have some unfinished business." Bobby wanted to ask what kind of unfinished business his father was talking about, but decided against it. Whatever his reasoning was for, it still didn't warrant shooting and kidnapping kids. "I meant to ask. Who's kids are those anyways? The older one called you uncle Bobby. Now I don't recall giving you any siblings, and I know they aren't yours, so what's their story?"

"Their dad's a bounty hunter. He goes on dangerous assignments. And the kids stay with me from time to time. Which by the way, their dad isn't going to be too happy knowing what you did to 'em. That guy's more protective than a mamma bear with it's cubs. Once he tracks ya down, he'll show no mercy. And that Dean? He'll be right beside 'im getting ready to take you out. You definitely messed with the wrong family."

"Bounty hunty hu? We better make ourselves scarce afterwards then."

"What do you mean we? I have no reason to run."

"Not you and I. Me and my partner."

Bobby didn't know how things could have possibly got this bad. He paled significantly at what his father could be implying.

"Partner?"

"I'm weak, you think I could pull something like this off on my own? I have a friend helping me. He's keeping watch over those kids of yours just in case you don't cooperate."

"Balls."

Bobby remembered the paperclip he slipped to Dean. If he had known about his dad's friend, he wouldn't have been so careless. He just hopes the boys can stay safe until he figures a way out of this mess.

~*SPN*~

Dean had a way out. Bobby had snuck a paper clip in the bathtub, and now he was currently working on unhooking the cuff around his wrist. Once he was freed, he was going to find Sam, call their dad, and get the hell out of there. Dean was just about ready to brake his damn thumb to get out, when the lock clicked, and the cuff finally came undone. He rubbed at his sore wrist, and slowly started out of the bathtub. His gunshot wound was throbbing, and he stood up way to fast, making dizzy and fall to the ground again. He lost way more blood then he was comfortable with before Bobby stitched him up, and now that he was out of the handcuffs, the only thing keeping him from passing out altogether, was the idea of finding Sam. He has no idea where his little brother was being kept.

Dean was just going to close his eyes for five minutes to rest and hopefully not pass out all together, when he heard something that would always haunt his nightmares.

 _"Someone help!"_

Dean would know that plea for help anywhere. It was Sam…and he was calling for help.

He opened his eyes right away. Adrenaline started coursing his veins at hearing his brothers' voice calling for help. Slowly but surely, Dean stood up, and steadied himself. He knew he had to find Sam, and get away, before Ed Singer got to them again.

~*SPN*~

Sam woke up with a splitting migraine. At first he couldn't remember where he was and why, but after a couple of minutes, his memory started to come back to him. He felt his wrists and ankles have not only been tied together with rope, but also duct tape. He could barely move since he was tied tightly to the passenger seat. There was no way he was getting out of this without some help. He suddenly remembered Dean, his big brother, had been shot! He had to get away and help him!

He started to struggle, but it was useless. He wasn't gagged, so he would do the only thing he could do. Yell for help.

"Help! Please someone help!"

He could tell his voice wasn't going to carry very far from the truck, and he was far away from the nearest person, but he had to try. For Dean's sake!

He tried even louder. "Someone help!"

Sam was frustrated. No one was going to hear him. He banged his head on the back of the seat, and started thinking up a plan. First, he had to get out of his bindings.

He was just about ready to give up on getting out, when a figure slammed into his door making him scream. He looked out the window, and didn't recognize the person looking back. Thinking it was someone walkingby, he started talking again.

"Please help! Someone took my family hostage…"

Sam stopped talking right away. There was something very off about the man in front of him. He was tall, perhaps as tall as his dad, and much broader and younger. His hair was long and wavy, and had a very un-kept beard. The thing that threw him off the most? The man in front of him was grinning.

Sam gulped and started to hyperventilate. He and his brother were helpless, and there was an enemy standing right in front of him. Call it hunter's instincts, but he knew this guy was bad news.

The man made his way around to the driver's side. Sam continued to struggle as the man climbed in and took his place at the driver's seat. The man pulled out a large hunting knife, and help it up to Sam's throat.

"Quit movin' will ya!"

Sam stopped moving, barely stopped breathing as the sharpened blade was brought up close to his throat.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered.

"I work with Ed. I was hired to keep an eye on ya, but damned if you're makin' too much noise!" The knife seemed to press closer to Sam's throat if that was possible, and Sam thought it would be better if he just didn't talk at all. "If things go south, I'm to drive off and hide ya."

Once the blade loosened against his throat, and true to Winchester manner, Sam just had to open his mouth.

"My family will kill you."

The man pressed the blade against Sam's throat making a shallow cut. Sam whimpered at the contact as the man grinned.

"You and your brother are dead meat."

Sam wanted to cry at the mention of his brother. He could feel the blade start to dig further into his skin, when he heard the familiar noise of a gunshot. The front windows shattered, and glass rained onto of him.

Luckily the man pulled the knife away when the glass shattered, and Sam let out a scream as he covered his own head. He didn't even realize it when his passenger door was ripped open, and his brother stood just to the side of him yelling his name.

"Sam hey it's me!"

~*SPN*~

Dean found one of many guns that Bobby hid around the house. He could tell his brothers yells were coming from outside, so once he grabbed a gun and made sure it was loaded, he made his way out.

Once outside he made his way around the house. He knew for a fact that his brothers screams for help were coming from out here, so where was he? That's when heard something bang against something metallic. He looked in the direction, and sure enough, there was his brother squirming around in the passenger seat of an old pick-up truck. Most likely tied up. But what made him nervous, was the large man standing just near his door. Dean wanted to get to the man before the man got behind the wheel, but the blood loss was still making him dizzy and sluggish. He did make sure to make his movements quiet and precise. He had to sneak up on them if he was going to get Sam out of this mess.

Once he was close enough, he saw the man had a large knife up to his brother's throat. He knew he only had one shot at this, so he blinked a few times, kept his aim, and the second he had his focus, he fired.

Luckily Dean is a great shot in almost any condition. The bullet hit its target dead on. Dean wasted no time in making a mad dash towards Sam's door. He ripped it open, and tried calming down his brother. Sam was visibly shaken, and at first wouldn't respond to Dean's voice, but he grabbed Sam's face with his hands, and made him look at him.

"Sammy, calm down it's me, I'm here."

Sam calmed down at the touch and the sound of Dean's voice.

"Dean? Oh thank god! I had no idea what happened to you!"

"I know the feeling. I had no clue where they took you." Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off, Dean was trying not to faint as he was looking for the hunting knife that was previously being held at Sam's throat. He found it on the floor, so he quickly picked it up, and started sawing away at the rope and tape at Sam's wrists. "By the way, I wouldn't move around too much. I think I'm about to pass out here."

"What? No Dean don't pass out! Just a little bit longer and I can free myself!" Dean kept blinking trying to gain more focus. It seemed the more his brother was out of danger, the more he started to feel weak. Once Sam's wrists were free, Dean's knees buckled and he fell to the grass. "Dean!" Sam frantically grabbed the knife that fell beside his feet with his now freed hands, and started hacking away at the rope around his torso and finally his ankles. It took longer than he would have liked, and he cut himself pretty good in some areas, but Dean had collapsed, and Bobby's father was still on the loose. Sam had to get them to safety, and get in contact with his father immediately!

Once Sam was completely free, he jumped to the grass and started inspecting Dean. His breathing was shallow and his heart rate was fast. Not knowing when Bobby and his father would be back, he dragged Dean under some bushes where he wouldn't be noticed.

"Stay here. I have to call dad." Sam knew his brother couldn't hear him, but it made him feel better to assure him anyway.

Sam ran as fast as he could into the house. He stumbled about Bobby's kitchen until he got his shaking hands on the house phone. Right away he dialed his dad's number, and was relieved when it started ringing. He was even more relieved when he heard his father's gruff voice on the other end.

" _This better be important."_

"Dad…"

 _"Sammy, is everything alright_?"

Sam closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"No dad listen, Bobby's dad came, he grabbed me, shot Dean, and I don't know where him and Bobby went, you have to come back here right away!"

Suddenly Sam heard a familiar click, and slowly turned towards the noise. He was facing the man who ambushed him in the truck, and he had a gun on him. He could barely make out his father's frantic voice on the other end of the line. He was too busy being distracted by the way the man's ear was hanging off his face to properly understand his father.

"Hang up the phone. You and me have a score to settle."

Sam was petrified. Dean was out for the count, and his father was still too far away. Ignoring his father's shouts, he hung up the phone, and turned completely around to face the man who hand a gun on him, while keeping himself as close to the wall as possible. Hopefully Bobby was having more luck than he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was slowly coming too. His head was pounding and he couldn't for the life of himself wonder why. He wasn't one prone to migraines, that was Sam's gig.

 _Sam_.

The thought of his brother made him start coming around to the waking world. There was something that had to do with Sam that was making him feel nervous.

A voice was pulling him from world of sleep.

" _Dean, Dean you have to wake up._ "

He tried hard to open his eyes, but damn it if this migraine wasn't going to make him throw up.

 _"Come on son, open your eyes son, that's an order!"_

That was definitely dad, why did he seem panicked?

Dean gave out an involuntary groan upon further waking. His stomach was deciding at that moment to dispel all of its contents. Once he was done, his body sobered up a bit, allowing him to take in his surroundings. His eyes were only open one second before he squeezed them shut again, and released a groan.

" _Dean, you need to focus, and tell me where Sam is."_

That certainly got Dean's attention. The pounding migraine was still running rampant threw his head, but right now? He had a much bigger concern. He kept blinking his eyes trying to slowly get used to the light in the room. Even though the curtains were drawn, and no _actual_ lights were on, even the dimmest of settings was making him sick all over again. Before he would throw up again, he tried to concentrate. What had happened to him? Where was Sam?

"Dad."

John moved closer to Dean on the bed. He didn't want to press his son while he had such a bad concussion, but he needed to know exactly what had happened, and where Sam and Bobby were. He needed answers.

"Dean, do you know where Sam and Bobby are?"

Dean needed to focus and tell his dad what had happened.

"Ed Singer…threatened Sam…uuummm..." Dean pressed a hand to his forehead. "I WAS SHOT!" Dean made the mistake of sharply turning his neck to look at the patched up gun wound, and promptly threw up on the side of the bed. John handed him a glass of water, and sat even closer to his sickly son.

"I saw the wound, Dean continue!"

"ok, uhhh…he took Sam somewhere, handcuffed me to the bathtub…took Bobby somewhere…I got out, and found Sam, with one of the bad guys…and I shot him. "

Dean opened his eyes to slits and managed to somewhat look at his father's concerned face.

"Then what?"

"I uh…I think I passed out, then I woke up here."

John got up off the bed and ran his hand down the stubble on his face. Dean had a concussion, while Sam and Bobby were missing.

"Listen Dean, I got a frantic call from Sam, then the line went dead. When I got here the whole damn house phone was ripped from the wall, and I found traces of blood, Sam's blood most likely."

"Where did you find me?"

"After I searched the house, I searched the grounds. There was so much blood, it was easy to pick up the trail to the beat up truck. You on the other hand were under a bush, just a little bit away from the area. From the looks of it, you were dragged there and hidden. I'm assuming by Sammy.

Dean groaned loudly. Just because he was not able to hold in some measly blood in his body, he had passed out, and now Sam was missing, not to mention Bobby was still M.I.A.

"Dad, there was a second guy, an accomplice. He has Sam."

"And I know who Ed Singer is. Bobby's told me about his father before. Thought he was dead."

"Yeah so did we. Turns out he just wrote him out of his life. Bastard held Sammy at gun point and shot me."

"Ok here's the plan. I called Pastor Jim and Caleb, explaining to them that there was trouble at Bobby's. I'm taking one of them, and going after Sam, while the other goes after Bobby."

Dean risked the chances of his head exploding so that he could look at his father in disbelief.

"What about me? I'm coming with you to find Sam."

"No Dean! Must I remind you that you were recently shot! Not to mention that nasty concussion."

As if to prove a point, Dean steadied himself in order to stand up. He wavered in his stance, and unfortunately, had to sit right back down. John couldn't help but notice the stubbornness of his son. Of course he wants to be involved in the rescue of his brother, but he was just too banged up. He couldn't stand let alone aim a gun.

"I can do this dad, I swear I can, just please, don't tell me to wait on the sidelines while Sammy is god knows where with that mad man. I need to be involved."

John needed to stand strong, and be firm with his eldest. Any more injuries thrown his way, or if infection sets in, even a hospital may not be able to bring him back. It's true, Dean has been pretty banged up in the past, but right after he has had more than enough time to heal before taking on the next case. Now he was planning to go on an intense rescue mission, without having time to heal.

John sighed. He knew for a fact that even if he ordered Dean to stand down and stay back, he would find a way to where ever he needed to go.

"Ok listen, you are taking anti-biotics before we go anywhere. I'll have Caleb and Jim go after Bobby, while you and I go after Sam. Any, and I mean any sign that you are not up to this, and you are sitting it out. I have the final say in that decision."

His father's words were good enough for him. He took whatever strength he had left to quickly pack all his stuff, as well as Sam's, and in no time was making his way out to the impala, with Dean starting to get into the driver's seat.

"Dean, what do you think you are doing?"

Dean stopped and looked at John.

"Um getting ready to drive?"

"No way, not with that concussion. I'm driving, you're resting."

Dean groaned like a five year old not getting his way, but reluctantly made his way to the passenger seat, the whole time mumbling things under his breath. John couldn't help but take a moment to admire his oldest, and his sheer stubbornness when it came to what he would do for his brother.

The second the passenger door shut, Dean shouted "Come on we don't have all day let's go!"

John rolled his eyes at Dean's lack of patience. He understood where it was coming from, but jeez.

John got into the driver's seat, and immediately put two pills in Dean's hand.

"Take these before infection sets in."

Dean set his face in a stubborn glance, and dry swallowed the pills.

"Ok let's go they got a head start on us already." John wanted nothing but to tell his son to take it down a notch, but he just set his jaw, and started driving. "How do you know they went this way?" Dean asked.

"The guy flew out of here fast. He left tire burns on the road. It's a start. That plus the description of the truck you're about to give me will help. Once you remember everything, I want you to call Caleb, and tell him everything."

"Will do. One thing I don't get, is the fact that I shot the guy. I swear I got a shot right in the head. I must have been off on my aim, but there was blood everywhere, which means he's going to be hard to hide with a huge scare somewhere on his head."

"Ok good. Call Caleb, ad let him know everything, he will relay it to Jim. What about Ed? What can you tell me about him?"

"Drunk, looks like Bobby on a bender. I can give them a description of his truck, and hopefully they can get some leads."

"Ok good." As if sensing his son's distress, he partially kept his attention on the road as well as on his son. "We will get him back son. We will get them both back."

"I hope so. I want to kill that bastard with my bare hands."

"You and me both son. Until then? Rest that concussion."

Dean took a deep breath, and put his head against cool window. Thinking about all the ways he could possibly get revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

To say Bobby was pissed was an understatement. He was getting ready to make a move against his father, when he finds out that there is a second man evolved, and he was currently with the boys. If the accomplice isn't informed every half hour that everything is going according to plan, then he is to hurt the boys in any way he deems fit. And that was unacceptable in Bobby's book. No he just wanted to get his hands on some money, and send his father on his way, then once he knew the boys were safe, go on a hunt for his thought to be long lost dad. One thing was for sure though,

John Winchester was going to kill him.

First things first, take care of his father, save the boys.

~*SPN*~

Bobby has been trying to keep track of exactly where they were. So far his father has called his accomplice quit a few times, and upon receiving no answer, would swear a bit before aggressively hanging up. Bobby would look at him, wonder what's going on.

"What's wrong? Your friend bail on ya?" Bobby asked the last time his father had tried calling on the phone.

"The idiot is probably passed out drunk. Doesn't matter, once he wakes up, he'll call me back, and give me an update on those boys that you seem so fond of."

Bobby scowled. He may not be their biological father, but he certainly acted like a mama bear when someone talked about them in any way.

"Once I get you the money, and I get back to those boys, if they are in any different shape than when I left them, you're a dead man. That I can promise you." Bobby was seriously hoping that Dean was able to use the paperclip to his advantage, and somehow got himself and his brother free, while taking care of his father's friend. He wasn't going to take that risk just yet. All his father did was grunt a laugh, and kept his eyes on the road.

"Once I get my money, I'm dissapearin', getting my liver, and livin' a new life somewhere happens to you and those bastards are of no real concern to me."

Bobby knew his father was a heartless bastard, but this was a whole new level.

"I'm your son! You're supposed to protect me growing up, but all you did was learn new ways to hurt! Now you're hurting boys that aren't even your blood! There's a special place in hell for a person like you, and you'll end up there sooner rather than later." Ed acted as though he didn't hear his only talking, and just concentrated on the road. "Hey asshole I'm talkin' to ya!"

"You and your mother were no concern of mine. Just get me what I need, and we'll take it from there. Our destination will be coming up shortly."

Bobby huffed in complete annoyance. This was going to be a long day.

~*SPN*~

In another car on another road, Sam was trying to keep calm.

After he had got in contact with his father, the second man who was just shot by Dean, had found him in the kitchen on the phone. Sam was so shocked at seeing the man's ear practically off his head, that he wasn't fast enough to react before the man attacked.

The man ran full force at Sam, knocking him right into the phone that held the home phone. In a fit of rage, he ripped the phone from the wall, and just then Sam kicked the man in the knee cap. He turned to get up, when he was suddenly tackled from behind. Before he knew it, Sam had the man's weight on top of his back, and an elbow was digging deep into his back.

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so you little brat."

The man reached over for the first thing he could find, which was the fallen telephone, and harshly smashed Sam over the head with it. Once he knew for sure that the young teen was knocked out, he got off, and ripped the phone cord off its ports. He took the cord, and tied it around Sam's wrists in the back. He didn't have time to grab both boys. Lord only knew if the person he had contacted was on his way.

He dragged Sam to his beat up truck, propped him up in the front seat, and peeled out of the yard, and down the street. He had to get out of there before the mystery person on the phone showed up.

Now Sam was fighting hard to get the phone cord that was tied around his wrists off. It wasn't tied too tightly at all, but he couldn't make too much movement or else this lunatic might use something stronger to use. He just had to bide his time until he could make an attack.

"Kidnapping of a minor? That will get you some serious time."

Sam wasn't even sure how this man was functioning let alone driving, considering his ear was dangling off of his face. Luckily Sam was on the opposite side, and didn't have to look at the grotesque ear. H kept struggling with the cord around his wrists.

"If I go away for any kind of charge it will _murder_ of a minor. You're a royal pain in the ass. You and that brother of yours."

"That brother of mine is going to kick your ass the second he finds me missing. This plan of yours isn't going to work."

The man scoffed. "The only reason you aren't dead, is because we need that money, and it's hard to get it if we don't have leverage. We only needed one of you alive. And by the state your brother seemed to be in I would say he was a lost cause."

Sam shook his head and glared at the man. "You underestimate my family."

"And you seem to underestimate the amount of restraint a man can have after having his god damn ear blown to high hell! All I want to do right now is kill you, and leave you on the side of the road, but that's not going to happen until I get the money. Probably even after I'm over the Mexican border."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "You think you're going to get that far? The person I was on the phone with, was my dad. He's the greatest tracker alive."

The man took a quick look at Sam. "He a cop?"

Sam thought about for a good second. Hurting a kid was one thing, but if he was a cops kid, maybe he would let him go. That was a huge offense.

Sam smiled and replied, "Yeah, he is." Sam could tell the man looked even more nervous than before. This whole situation was getting out of hand. Sure he was getting a good portion of the money for helping Ed, but kidnapping a cops kid? That was some serious stuff. Sam continued. "Probably has the whole damn force on your tail as we speak."

Now his captor was afraid and pissed, and there was one person he could take it out on.

Sam was so close to getting free of the phone cord, when the truck stopped. He suddenly became very nervous. ' _Ok maybe I talked **too** much_.' He thought. His struggles intensified as the man reached under his seat and pulled out an old box. Inside Sam could see a knife, a gun, and duct tape. He was just about free when the man took out the duct tape.

"You are really starting to piss me off!"

He grabbed Sam and harshly turned him around, slamming him into the passenger side door. Sam struggled hard, but he was pinned against the door with the man's body weight. He took the entire roll, and just started winding it around his wrists, doing it around both of them, then individually, then both of them again. Once he was done he slammed the boy back into the seat. He took a smaller piece off, and hastily put it over Sam's mouth before he could protest. Sam struggled even harder as the man got out of the truck, and over to his side. He roughly grabbed him, and dragged him to the bed of the truck. There was a smaller chain attached to another part of the back of the bed. He attaches it to one of Sam's wrists, so the boy can't try and escape so easily. Sam seeing a small window of opportunity, kicks his long leg, and hits his captor right in the balls. The man yells and keels over in an extreme amount of pain. Once he composes himself, he gives Sam a deathly look.

"You…are so going to pay for that you little asshole." Sam watches as he leaves. He figures they are just going to get back on the road again, but he then sees the man come around to him again, this time with a syringe in his hand. "This will keep you still until we get to where we need to go."

Sam hated to be drugged. It's only happened a couple times previous by monsters that can produce it threw touch, so that it would be easily to drag their pray away. In both times his family was right there by his side, saving him in a minute. But now? He was alone, and that scared him immensely. It didn't take much for the syringe to be plunged into his neck, and the drug to take effect. Before he knew it, he was completely out of it, and past out.

 ***I do appreciate everyone's patience concerning this story, as well as 'Hero's and Hunters.' As I have mentioned before, I have very bad anxiety, as well as 3 kids under the age of 5. Sometimes my muse wants to work, sometimes it doesn't, but I will finish all my stories. Promise. Thank-you.***


	11. Chapter 11

***I was pretty tired when I wrote this, so bare with me please. Constructive criticism only.***

Bobby was taking hold of his surroundings. So far he hasn't seen a close by police station, not one that could respond as quickly as he would like. The last thing he wanted was an innocent civilian to get caught in the crossfire of whatever was about to happen.

Sioux Falls in itself wasn't a very large city, and now they were in an even remote section of town. Bobby wasn't even sure if they were in the same state or one over. He sure as hell didn't recognize any of the surroundings, so he knows he has never been to this location before. He keeps trying to get his baring's with the location, when Ed spoke up.

"In the back seat is a black bag. It has an extra-large black hoodie, a black mask, black gloves, and a gun. Now what's going to happen, is we are going to get to this convenience store. I want this whole money heist done in one go, and I know for a fact that this place has enough money in two separate safes, to get me what I need. You are going to get dressed in all black, and rob the store. That includes both safes and the cash register being used. Get in, get out, and I am set."

Bobby turned wide eyes at his father.

"At the time we will be there, there will be someone on the cash register, probably innocent customers. I will do it only when they are closed. I won't let anyone else get hurt." Bobby was adamant about his statement.

Ed cracked a grin. "Where the hell did you get your morals from? Those boys making you soft?"

"You don't even SPEAK about those boys! You messed up just by touching them! I'll get you your money, but you are never going to get away with this! The second you put those boys in harm's way, you had a target on your back!"

Ed took a deep breath. "I am getting really sick of you boy! Just get me the damn money and I'll be on my way, is that so difficult? This is why I had to beat you as a damn child. You never listened!"

All Bobby wanted to do at that point was throttle the man before him, but Sam and Dean's faces kept coming to his mind. The scared look on Sam's face, the bullet wound in Dean. No. He had to end this. Even if it meant his father won the battle, Bobby was going to come back with a vengeance and win the war.

"I'll do it. I'll get you your damn money, then I never wanna see your face in these states again ya hear?"

Ed smirked. "Yay a I hear ya." Ed kept his focus on the road ahead. "The store is coming up to the right, so hurry up and put the gear on now. And remember, I need both safes emptied, and the cash register. I want you in, and out. I will drop your ass off somewhere secluded, then I am high tailing it to Mexico."

Bobby started mumbling things under his breath. If doing this mean this boys being safe then so be it. And better he rob the store than his father anyway. Damn drunk couldn't aim a gun to save his life. This way Bobby would make sure that if he absolutely had to fire his gun, he would know to make it for a shoulder shot. Less damage that way.

Bobby had his gear on as they neared the secluded store. Ed spoke up, "Remember, in and out, no funny business, and if you decide to use that gun on me, my friend won't be getting his phone call, and those boys will suffer, ya got it?"

Bobby scowled. "Ya I got it. Just keep the dam car running ya old fool."

Bobby put the black hood on over his head, and checked the hand gun he was handed. He was tempted to shoot the asshole sitting next to him, but damned if Sam and Dean hurt, bleeding, and in the hands of someone expecting a phone call on whether or not to hurt those boys didn't keep haunting his mind. With the last of his resolve, he got the mask, gloves, and gun in place, and headed straight toward the store, which thank goodness only had a couple of cars in front.

Bobby's heart was beating the second he entered that store. The cashier was a young teenage boy reading some type of magazine, while there was another boy girl couple looking for snacks and drinks it seemed. The cashier was the first to see him, and once they made eye contact, Bobby saw the fear, and knew he needed everyone to make it out of this fiasco alive. He raised the gun in the air and acted accordingly.

"Nobody move! This is a hold up!"

The girl and guy couple turned towards his voice. The boy scooted in front of the girl as she rasied both her hands in front of her mouth and let out a tiny scream, while her boyfriend put up a protective stance in front of her. The cashier had dropped his magazine, and had his hands up in a 'surrender' posture.

"Ok kid, I just want the money from BOTH safes, the register, and I'll be on my way. There's no reason for anyone here to get hurt."

No way was Bobby going to shoot anyone, but he needed to scare these kids into acting fast.

The cashier was shaking badly. Bobby knew although he needed to scare him, he also needed the kid to calm the heck down.

"Calm down kid, everything will be alright once I get the money."

The kid looked like he was about to wet himself, but he started to speak.

"I…I…don't…have t..t…the combination…"then the kid swallowed hard.

It hit Bobby what the kid meant. No combination, meant he couldn't get into the safe.

"Balls."

He looked towards the two other still frightened teens in the store, and came up with an idea.

"Alright, everyone to the back of the store where the safes are. Kid, lock these damn doors so no one else comes in."

The cashier took his keys, locked the front doors, turned around the 'sorry we are closed' sign, and took off towards the back of the store with the other two teenage hostages. Once everyone was in the back room, they all waited on Bobby for further instructions.

"Everyone sit over there in the corner. I don't wanna hear a peep from any of ya."

The three kids sat down in the corner. The girl closest to the wall, while the boyfriend and cashier sat in front of her. Bobby was impressed with how these teens were handling the situation. The boyfriend was trying to comfort his crying girlfriend, while the cashier was sitting staring at Bobby waiting for further instructions so no one got hurt. Once he knew they were all going to stay put, he was going to crack these safes.

' _Thank goodness for small towns he thought'_ once Bobby was fairly sure he could just shoot the cheap locks off. He took aim, hoped he would only need one bullet per safe, and took fire.

Back in the car Ed was getting antsy. His son was soft, and he was hoping he wouldn't chicken out on him. ' _He should have been out by now_.' Ed thought, then his cell phone rang.

"Ya."

 _"Change of plans. The Older boy escaped, damn near shot my ear off. Long story short, his body's' in your boys salvage yard somewhere, and I got the younger one tied up and drugged in the bed of the truck."_

Ed banged his fist against the steering wheel in frustration.

"You god damn fool can't you do one simple thing and keep an eye on a couple of teenage boys without your head being torn to pieces?! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

 _"Well we still have the younger one in case your kid chickens out."_

"I didn't want to bring anyone with me damn it! That means someone will be looking for him!"

There was an uncomfortable silence from his comrade on the other end of the phone. Ed could tell something was wrong.

" _Um Ed, there are some other problems here."_

"Oh you freaking think so?"

" _Well for one, the kid is a minor. And two, he told me his father was a cop. I'm almost positive he was able to get word out to him about what was happenin' before I was able to grab 'im. Someone might be looking for 'im right now, what do I do?"_

Ed was at his wits end. He had to high tail it to the border with his money, and he needed to do it NOW, and he couldn't wait! The fact that his partner had royally fucked up the plan of keeping the brats quiet at Bobby's place was a bust. The kid was able to get ahold of the phone, and contact help. That lowered his chances of this succeeding, and he could feel himself getting sicker by the second. He needed that transplant if he was going to survive, and if his friend was heading to Mexico with the kid in tow, the higher the chances someone would catch up with them and he would get caught.

Now he needed a distraction, and he got an idea.

"Change of plan. Head back towards the Carolina's. They won't be expecting us to go that way."

" _The plan was to head for the Mexican border_ …"

"Yeah, but now you had to go and fuck that all up! Call me once you get into the Carolina's and I'll meet up with ya." There was silence on the other end. "Do I make myself clear damn it?! We need to throw them off our trail, lay low, then make a solid brake for Mexico. They won't be expecting it. "

 _"Yeah, yeah ok I guess you're right. What about the kid?"_

"Just find a house to squat in and keep him tied up, hell drugged if ya have too. Just do it!"

Ed angrily hung up the phone and slammed his fist against the dash board. He had to change his plans. If everyone's main concern was for this boy, they would follow the boy. Not Ed. Once he got his money and dumped his son off somewhere deserted, he was going to make an anonymous phone call to the young boy's whereabouts. While they were chasing that lead to the Carolina's, he was taking all the money, and going to the border, all the while his now former friend would be getting arrested and charged with a ton of stuff.

Now if only his idiot son would hurry up.

 ***A lot of crazy shit has been happening in my life. So I am hoping my life will get back on track!***

 ***I will finish this story, then finish 'Hero's and Hunters.'***

 ***Thanks for sticking with me!* xoxo**

 ***Btw, next chapter had John and Dean on the hunt.***


	12. Chapter 12

Every small detail Dean remembered he wrote down in a small notepad. He was pretty lucid, but he definitely didn't want to miss out telling Caleb every single little detail about Ed Singer. That bastard that was trying to tear his family about. Most of the details he was pushing to the forefront of his mind, were details about the partner that currently had Sam. Dean knew the type. These guys had nothing to lose. They would kill Sam if he no longer served a purpose. Hopefully Dean and his dad would be able to catch up to them before anything truly bad happened to his little brother. The two jerks were already going to die slow painful deaths, but laying one of their filthy no good hands on his kid brother?

Oh yeah. Dean was going to kill them good.

Once he wrote down all of the information he could remember, he dialed Caleb's number. The car ride was making him super nauseous, but he had to stay focused. If he started to show any sign of weakness, his father was going to make him sit this out. And he couldn't afford that. Not when Sam's life was on the line. No way.

After just one ring, Caleb answered.

" _Hey Dean what do you have?_ "

Rubbing his head, he read off the information he had on one Ed Singer. He was a pro when it came to cars, not to mention his attention to detail, so he was able to read off, to the best of his knowledge, the make, model, color, and some of the license plate. He also made sure to let him know that the guy had to have had most of his left ear hanging off his face since he shot him, so hopefully the guy would be caught on that detail alone. It was a pretty hard injury to miss.

Caleb said he was going to get into contact with a new hunter he had heard of named Ash. Guy was just kicked out of M.I.T for hacking into their data base, and has been a hunter for most of his life. Dean wasn't too interested in the details of this guy's life, but if he could track down the scumbag who had Sam, he would be forever in his debt.

Dean hung up the phone. His head was throbbing, as well was his bullet wound. He was well aware his father kept shooting him worried glances, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but details about Sam's kidnapper. Of course he was worried about Bobby as well. It takes a lot to get the drop on Bobby. But he was a grown adult. Sam was a kid. ' _He was his kid_ ' he thought to himself. He would never say those words to his dad, but he definitely thought of Sam as his. And now someone has threatened that.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by his father speaking to him.

"Dean look. You're running on empty. No one will blame you if you were waiting at a motel to recuperate, while the rest of us went after Sam."

Without looking at his dad, Dean put on a brave face. "I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound, and a minor concussion. I've been on more dangerous hunts with way worse injuries. I'm fine."

John knew his son was just putting up a brave front. No way was his son ok. Sure Dean has suffered worse injury on hunts, but this wasn't just physical. This was emotional. Whenever Sam was in danger on a hunt, Dean had he tendency to jump in blind just to make his way back to Sam. It both worried and made John proud.

"You should sleep until we hear from someone about any leads. I don't need you going on rescue missions half dead. If you're going to help out with Sam, you need to be in a little better shape then you are now."

"I could be buried six feet under, and still try to rise from the dead if Sam were in trouble."

John let out an audible moan. This was going to be a long trip.

~*SPN*~

John was seriously hoping to get some information from this Ash guy sooner rather than later. He knew Pastor Jim and Caleb were working on locating Bobby's position, while Caleb was also keeping in touch with his contact. He had a vague understanding of where the accomplice had taken Sam. At least he had the general direction. He also noticed the vehicle had a leak, and he was counting on that small leak to keep him on the right path until he got better coordinates.

John looked over at Dean, who luckily was fast asleep about an hour ago. The kid has been through the ringer, and he wasn't about to back down any time soon.

Dean's phone rang, and right as rain, Dean woke up from his deep slumber. He was disoriented, but ready for action if need be. John grabbed Dean's phone.

"Don't worry son, I got it."

John answered the phone and put it on speaker. Dean might be half out of it, but he know his oldest would want to know what exactly was going on.

"Hey Caleb, go ahead you're on speaker."

" _Hey guys I got good news. The truck matching your description was last seen near Des Moines Iowa_."

John and Dean made eye contact.

"Good to know, we actually aren't too far away from there. The dumb bastard left a trail a blind man could see. I hope we can just stay on that trial."

" _Good to know guys. And hey, bring that kid back. Loosing Sam would be like losing a vital organ. Good luck guys_."

"Thanks Caleb. Oh, and call back with any word when you find Bobby."

" _We have a lead on him on well. Good for us these guys are sloppy. Call us when you get closer to Sam_."

"Thanks Caleb."

" _Anytime guys_."

With that John hung up the phone and glanced at Dean. At the mention that they were starting to close in on the bad guy who was currently holding Sam, Dean definitely perked up and started to get into a fighting frame of mind. His shoulders were squared off, and he was ready and rearing for a bloody fight.

All pain and fatigue forgotten, Dean reached forward into the glove compartment box in front of him, and pulled out the revolver they always kept in there. He checked the chamber to make sure it was all filled with bullets, and readied himself for a fight.

"Son, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you do know we still have to catch up with them and find them right?"

Dean smiled and looked at his father.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to be ready."

John couldn't help but grin and shake his head. Dean was ready for the kill shot, and he had no doubt in his mind that it would be Dean to take out the bad guy. The only problem was this was a human they were dealing with, not some supernatural creature. John knew Dean would kill anything that stood in the way of him and his brother, but when the time came to it, would Dean shoot to kill a human?

~*SPN*~

 _*Earlier_ *

Ed Singer had enough of this bullshit. He needed to get to the Mexican border, and he needed to get there now. If the cops were going to be following leads on that kid, he was glad he sent his partner in the opposite direction. Now that the plans have changed and had the whole damn police force probably out there looking for him, he had to make due with whatever money his son was about to bring out and hightail it to Mexico.

No sooner had he started to get severely impatient, he saw his son running out of the store. He got out of the truck, and met him at the passenger side door. Bobby ripped his black mask off.

"Alright I got all the money, so call up your partner and tell him not to lay a hand on those boys or else."

Without warning, Ed Singer raised his gun, aimed squarely at his son's chest, and fired.

Bobby went down like a ton of bricks. His father walked around his son to the fallen bag of money and retrieved it. He threw it into the back seat of the truck, and looked his almost unconscious son in his eyes.

"Nothing personal son. Just business. And those boys? Good as dead."

With those words Ed got back into his truck, and drove away leaving his injured son behind.

"Sorry boys." Were Bobby's words before letting the darkness take him over, and passing out.

 ***Hey everyone, thanks for being patient with me when it comes to this story, as well as 'Heros and Hunters.' There's one more chapter of this story, then I will be finishing 'Heros an Hunters'.***

 ***R &R Please! Cause if something doesn't make sense, I would like to fix it. Thank you again!***


	13. Chapter 13

***I know I know I know, this took forever and then some to get up. Along with the 3 kids, you can add narcolepsy, mono, and having to work 35 hours a week since my boss had a stroke. BUT BUT BUT I am getting back into the groove of things. 1 more chapter to wrap this story up, then I'm working on 'Heros and Hunters' (for those following that story.')***

 ***Again be patient with me for grammar errors. If something is crazy out of place or doesn't make sense, please send me a p.m, and I will fix it, and re-do the chapter.***

 _ **Thanks!**_

Sam was in a fog.

At first he just wanted to sleep. It felt like his eyelids just did not want to cooperate with opening up.

He did fall back asleep for a little bit, at least Sam thought it was a little bit. His sense of time was off.

This time is was a little easier to try an open his eyelids, but now he was trying to figure out why he would be so damn tired in the first place. There was no use for this level of exhaustion.

He started to wonder about Dean. Did they just have a crazy extensive workout that exhausted him? Then thinking about his brother, Sam suddenly started to remember. _'Dean was shot'._ With that realization the rest of his memories started to float to the surface. Including the fact that he was kidnapped, and his abductor currently had an ear hanging off his face.

Sam was becoming more and more coherent as time passed. He was trying to take in his surroundings before he made his presence known.

He realized his wrists were tied in the back. He rubbed them in testing the binds. He could tell it was tape. That was hard to get out of, but not really as hard as handcuffs. He just needed a semi sharp surface.

Next he tested his ankles. Those were also bound together, but only his ankles were tied, and not all the way up to his thighs. He could work with that.

Finally, he couldn't open his mouth. Since he didn't feel anything tied behind his head, he figured there was a piece of duct tape on his mouth as well. ' _Not impossible to escape…'_ Sam thought.

He tried to take in his surroundings by sound. It was pretty quiet. Every now and the he would hear a passing truck, or train, but nothing that seemed could really help him in his current situation. He also didn't hear a t.v on, yet he could tell he was on the floor, and there was some kind of a roof over his head. Most importantly, he listens for footsteps or breathing. Neither of which he hears at the moment, so he slowly starts to open his eyes. He sees he is in fact in some sort of house, or shack more like it. The window has wood boards covering it, and there's a defined musty smell, that means this place has not had it cleaned in years most likely.

As Sam was taking in his surroundings, he started to hear footsteps coming closer to him. He closed his eyes pretending to be knocked out again.

" _Damn it_!" Sam recognized the voice of his captor. _"Pick up the god damn phone_!" Sam wasn't sure where he was or what had happened since he had been taken, but he hopes his family is ok. If anything else, he hopes his father got to Dean in time, and that Bobby was able to get away from his crazed father. Suddenly he heard something was thrown across the room hard enough to brake. The noise made Sam jump, and he let out an involuntary whimper. He knew he had given himself away.

( _earlier)_

The man who had taken Sam could barely drive straight anymore. He was losing a lot of blood from the ear wound, and going to the hospital wasn't an option for a criminal like himself. He just about passed out before deciding to pull over until he can patch himself up.

Going into the most run down part of town was his home base. No one asked questions, and no one got involved. He had to be tricky though. He was pretty sure no one would care if he himself was falling apart at the seams, but he couldn't leave Sam in the trunk of the car in case he woke up and started a commotion, and then people seeing you lift an almost 6 foot tied up teenager out of your trunk would definitely put more people on edge. He couldn't bring attention to himself like that. He had to find an out of the way shack, and hide there with Sam until he got a call from his partner.

' _that stupid son of a bitch_ …' He thought to himself about his friend Singer. The man came to him about needing money for a liver transplant since his is shot to hell. Once they decided that they were just too damn old to be robbing banks, he was going to blackmail his only living relative, his son, into giving him the money he needed. Unfortunately he couldn't pick up any dirt on his son, but he did find out that he ran a somewhat successful salvage yard in Sioux Falls South Dakota. He was sure his son wouldn't give him a dime, but maybe a little threatening in the way of bodily harm would do the trick, especially if he didn't want his wife getting caught in the cross fire. Then he found out his son's wife had passed away. It was going to be harder than he thought to get his son's money. Ed Singer recruiting his old friend to help push his son was just extra insurance, but finding out last minute that there were children that Bobby were close to? Perfect. He knew threw his research that Bobby didn't have kids of his own, but these cocky teens were just as good as family. He was sure threatening those boys would get him the money needed.

Now, he was the one with a mouthy oversized sixteen year old, as well as his ear hanging off his damn head, and no way to reach his friend. Just wonderful.

There was no way he could go to the hospital, not with his criminal history, but he needed someone to sew his ear back on his damn head. He couldn't do it himself considering his waning vision. The only other option was to get the kid to try to do it. Not really having another option, he stumbled over to the bound boy.

"Hey kid wake up." He nudged Sam with his boot.

Not really wanting to be kicked with the guys' filthy boot again, Sam inched his eyes open slowly. His head was pounding, but it was better to get a visual of his surroundings anyways. He saw the filthy stain ridden carpet he was lying on, plus looking around, he noticed it was somewhat of a typical house like setting, obviously not properly lived in for a long time if the boarded up windows were anything to go by. But Sam had bigger problems at the moment.

Mustering the best bitch face he could, Sam looked up at his captor, and what he saw surprised him, and disgusted him.

The guy still had most of his ear hanging off, but even Sam could tell at this point it was very infected. There was no saving it. The guy was pale and shaking, and it was very evident with the way the gun at the man's side was shaking in his grasp as well. If he tried to fire a shot, no way he would hit the target. If Sam could get out of his bonds, he will be able to make a run for it. He was pretty sure about it.

The man got on his knees. Sam could see the damage even further. The ear was not going to make it, and it was very infected, and he was pretty sure this guy was going to just pass out where he was, until he spoke.

"Ok kid here's the deal. I need my ear stitched back on, and I cannot do it myself. So I am going to undo the duct tape around your hands, and you are going to fix me up while I have this gun on you. Any wrong moves and you'll have a bullet in your shoulder."

Sam thought about it. This was definitely his chance to escape. Gun or not, at this point he can defiantly over take this guy. He nodded his head 'yes.'

The captor put one shaky hand behind Sam's back, and not so easily lifted him into a sitting position. He went behind Sam, and with a sharp knife, started hacking away at the duct tape. He wasn't very steady, so he nicked Sam quit a few times, and once cut his palm open. Sam winced at the pain as the blood started flowing. Once his hands were free he brought them in front of his eyes. The gash across his palm was deep and angry. That would have to be bandaged right away. Then he felt a gun dig into his side, and it made him wince. Looking over he saw the guy, who was panting now, holding out what looked like an amateur sterilized needle and thread. ' _This is not going to be pretty_ ' Sam thought. He went to remove the duct tape from his mouth when the gun was shoved into his side harder.

"Don't need to talk to stitch." Sam glared at the man, but took the needle, and started formulating a plan. He looked at the damaged area that he knew he could not save. He was no doctor, but he knew that even if he did manage to sew this guy up, he would not make it the week with the infection. With his fingertips, Sam touched the tip of the ear. It was hard and felt cold as death. Keeping himself sure, he tried to maneuver the dead flesh of ear to align with where it was supposed to be. ' _Don't throw up_.' Sam thought. But he wasn't going to be doing this much longer. Once the man was in position to get his ear sewn back on, Sam set his plan in motion. With one mighty swipe of his hand, he successfully knocked the gun from the man's hand, and in the next move, he took the needle and stabbed the guy right in the face. He was aiming for the eye ball, and as gross as that scene would have been, he needed to escape. But the man shifted, and Sam got him in the temple. He screamed and jolted back, giving Sam the opportunity he needed. He found the discarded knife used to cut the duct tape from around his wrists, and started sawing at the bonds around his ankles. He saw his captor on the ground in a daze, trying to dislodge to needle from his temple. Sam got the duct tape off his ankles, ripped the tape from his mouth, and started running. Unfortunately, he didn't know about how his captor was still functioning, until he heard a gunshot and felt something dig deep into his shoulder. The impact made Sam trip, and as he landed on the hard dirty kitchen floor, he hit his head hard. The last thing on his mind, being his family.


	14. Chapter 14

***I know nothing about medical/EMT lingo or protocol.***

 ***And I know I said this was the last chapter, but maybe 1 more after this one.***

 ***Again, thanks for being so patient.***

Bobby heard urgent voices around him, and constant hands touching him.

' _Gunshot wound to the chest, victim is stable although not responsive, get him on a gurney NOW! Sir, sir can you hear me?'_

Bobby let out a groan as he was starting to come to full consciousness. He wanted, no needed to open his eyes and see what all the fuss was about. All he could tell, was that he was in a lot of pain, more so than necessary. What the hell happened? He knew his chest hurt him, heart attack maybe? It wasn't until he felt hands grab for him and start to move him that he knew he had to at least try and figure out what was going on, and where he was.

"Wha….wha 'appened?" Bobby's speech was slurred at best, and he made an attempt to rise but one paramedic held him down with a firm hand, while the other, a woman he was guessing, was taking his vitals and speaking to him, seemed to know what he was asking.

"Sir you were involved in robbery and shot point blank in the chest, we are taking you to Sioux County General. Do you know your name?"

Bobby closed his eyes. He didn't completely have control over his body, all he felt was the pain in his chest, and being lifted into the ambulance, when something in his head clicked.

"I was shot?"

The two paramedics, one man one woman, were vigorously working on Bobby's wound while speaking to him, while the ambulance was in motion.

"You were shot in the chest, now do you know your name?"

"I was…shot"

Once Bobby said those words, everything started coming to him.

 _'His father coming into town'_

 _'Ed holding Sam at gunpoint'_

 _'Dean getting shot'_

"DEAN!" Bobby started panicking as he was remembering the past events. His yell of Dean's name startled the paramedics.

"Your name is Dean?" The woman asked.

Bobby was breathing hard. The boys were in trouble, and he needed to get help them NOW!

"Sir you need to calm down, your BP is getting higher than I'm comfortable with."

Bobby had his eyes squeezed shut and was trying to breath threw the pain as they were patching him up. If they gave him any sort of pain medications, they haven't kicked in yet.

"You don't understand, I need to make a call now!"

Finally the male paramedic piped up. "Look dude the only person we are calling is your In Case of Emergency person, and we didn't find no phone on you."

Bobby didn't have time for this.

"Get me to a damn phone NOW ya idget or you'll be the one needing a hospital!" Next thing Bobby knew the pain from the gunshot wound was slowly ebbing away, and he was becoming lethargic. Before he closed his eyes from the medicine that finally made it's appearance into his blood stream, he knew he had to get his name out there. As his eyes were dropping, he whispered, "Name's…Bobby Singer." And with that, he was out like a light.

The female paramedic wasn't sure what the injured man in his ambulance was yammering on about, but she at least got a name, and the man lying in front of her was stable, most likely going to make it. She got on a walkie-talkie.

"This is Silva, I got a name on the man with the gunshot wound from the robbery, name is Bobby Singer repeat, Bobby Singer, should be pulling into Sioux General in 2 minutes, have a room ready. Also make sure the police are present."

*Back in an abandoned house in Iowa…"

Charles Murphey was divorced, with no kids to call his own. He worked part time as a salesman and lived in the worse part of town, but it was just him so he really couldn't complain. The neighbors all did illegal things, but as long as they didn't bother him, he wasn't going to get involved or care all too damn much. He just got off his shift, and he just wanted to walk home and relax. That was all going to plan, until he a heard a gunshot so loud, it made him duck for cover. After feeling his body for blood, he ran to a nearby broken down car and hid. The man didn't want a cell phone, hell he didn't really even _need_ a cell phone, there was no one to call, and no one was going to call him, but now he wishes he had one.

He thought it was odd there was no screaming, no follow up gun shots, hell not even any people coming out of their apartments to see who was hurt and if they could help. He knew in this part of town it was dangerous for people to stick their noses in where they didn't belong, but Charles was raised differently. He may not have a lot going for him, but he had to call for help.

Slowly rising from behind the car, he still didn't see anyone running, or screaming for that matter. He was positive the shot had come from a particular building that was only a bit out of the way. It seemed abandoned, but he was positive it came from that direction.

He slowly made his way towards the lonely run down house, when a younger very colorful woman came out of her apartment, trying to cover up a matching bra and panty set with the thinnest robe he ever did see. She looked around, and upon seeing Charles, gasped in fear.

"Don't be startled miss I didn't shoot anyone."

The woman calmed down and looked around. "Do you know where that came from?"

"Listen, go back in your place, and call 911, lock your door, and don't come out for anything you hear?"

The woman shook her head in a 'yes' motion, before quickly closing and locking her door.

Charles silently did a walking crouch towards the run down house he was positive he heard the shot coming from. He still saw nor heard any commotion, so he kept on getting closer to the house. He peaked in threw the first window he came to, and what he saw put him full on panic mode.

"Oh my god…"

Charles saw a boy, an obviously young teenage boy with shaggy long hair, laying lifeless on the dirty floor, eyes closed, but face turned him. He didn't even think of the obvious danger that could await him before barging in threw the front door. Upon making his way to the young boy, he tripped over something else, falling on his ass. Looking at what he tripped over, he thought he was going to lose his lunch. He was in such a rush to get to the young boys aide, he didn't automatically see this older rough looking man when he first came through the door. He was in rough shape, but the boy he saw was young, very young, and he knew he would come first.

Approaching the body he noticed, that this boy was in deed was the one who was shot, which meant the rough looking man he tripped over, was the one doing the shooting. He saw blood on the young man's back, so he took off his light jacket, and pressed it on where he though the blood was coming from. He also had to see if there was any kind of life left in this boy, so he held his hand slightly in front of the boys' mouth, and found a slight warm breath. He has absolutely no medical training of any sorts, he didn't even really know how to give CPR, what he was doing at this moment was out of sheer desperation to try and stop the bleeding from wherever it was coming from.

Charles nearly wet himself when he heard a loud screech coming from the door he barged into, upon turning around, he saw the colorful young woman with the nearly see threw robe standing at the door, with tears in her eyes and her hands covering her mouth, which left her robe open for the world to see her undergarments. Normally he would appreciate a young lady's presence, but right now he just wanted the cops to get to where he was fast!

"HEY! I told you to stay in your apartment! Did you at least call the cops?!" The woman looked flabbergasted at Charles, and mildly in shock. He tried talking to her again, "HEY! Did you call the cops?!"

The young woman took her hands away for her mouth and backed up a little, finally having some sense to cover up with her robe.

"I did. Are they dead?"

Charles knew this woman, possibly no older than twenty-five, was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I don't know about that one there, but this young boy still has a slight breath to him. Now go outside, and wait for the cops, bring help here right away!"

The woman didn't ask twice as she ran outside to flag the cops and paramedics, that of whom Charles could already hear from a close distance. He took another look at the boy's face again. ' _Just a child_.' He thought to himself. He didn't know what the situation here was, but he was going to make sure this boy got the help he needed, and hoped there was a family out there who was looking for him.

"Hold on kid, help is on the way."

*SPN*

Dean was tired. He was tired of his migraine, he was tired of his father's concerned glances, he was tired of no one having any further leads, and he was just _tired_. He needed someone, anyone to call him on a lead to where his brother was. Of course he was highly concerned about Bobby too, but Sam was his responsibility, his reason for hunting and killing every bad supernatural creature out there, and plan just his. Of course he never thought of Sam as an object, but damn it if he didn't have a huge hand in raising that kid, and telling him nothing was going to happen to him as long as he was around, and now look what happened, all because he couldn't take the pain of a single measly gunshot.

"Stop blaming yourself." John spoke in a concerned voice.

Dean stopped looking out the window once his father spoke. He blinked and rested his head back against the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

John sighed, and recognized the deflected tone in his oldest sons' voice.

"Yes, you do. Something bad happened to Sam on your watch, and you blame yourself."

Dean squinted at his father is disbelief, and a little bit of anger.

"Blame myself?! How could I _not_ blame myself dad?! YOU are the one who gave me hell for as long as I could remember with the Strega incident, and that was also on _my_ watch, so how could I _not_ blame myself for every little thing that happens to my kid while on my watch?!"

John wasn't necessary taken aback by his sons' anger, it was the fact that he called Sam his right out into John's face. Although he was pretty positive it was the concussion and frustration talking, he was sure that wasn't one-hundred percent the case here. Sure John had put Sam in Dean's care since Sam was a baby, but hearing out loud that he wasn't there enough in Sam's life for Dean to refer to Sam as _his_? That hurt a little.

"Dean you are out of line! We will talk more about this later after Sam is found, but until then? Just be quiet."

Dean was going to say something to his father when his phone started ringing. After fumbling with it for a second, he answered it on the second ring.

"Yeah."

John shook his head at his sons gruff greeting, but he knew better than to bring anything up as trivial as that right now. Especially when they might have some information.

" _Hey Dean it's Ash, I got a positive I.D on Bobby. He's stable, and currently at Sioux Falls general_."

Dean let out a breath.

"How about Sammy any sighting on him?"

Dean heard a loud sigh on Ash's end.

" _I don't know, I think I may have something, but I don't know. A kid matching Sam's description was found with a gunshot wound near Des Moines Iowa. A man called it in, but that particular area is filled with crimes that happen all the time, and because they are positive the victim is a minor, they aren't really giving out to much information. I'm sure C.P.S will be involved, but because of the age, I don't have a ton to work with_."

"It's something I guess. How about Bobby's father and that asshole that took Sam? Do we know where they are?"

" _I got nothing on Ed Singer, Bobby was found alone. And again, no positive match on Sam's abductor, and although they say a middle aged man was also found hurt in the same place as the young boy, they aren't in the sharing mood when it comes to minors."_

"We'll head there now and check it out, and call me the second you get any other hits." Dean closed the phone and ran a hand threw his hair. "Ash says they identified Bobby, he's stable, and at Sioux General. He might have a lead on Sam in Des Moines, but it's not confirmed."

John and Dean looked at each other, it was the first real lead they got.

"Des Moines it is then." John said, determined to get his youngest back.


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank you for being patient. I have a goal to finish this story, plus 'H &H' before Halloween. I should be able to do it. I have so many ideas and stories rattling around in my head, and I and to get them all out ASAP. I have to admit though, seeing all the alerts and reviews I'm still getting helped push me to write this chapter, so thank-you!***

 ***I am exhausted, so spare me. Any crazy mistakes just message me, and I'll fix them. I do proof read, but I'm not a professional.***

 **ENJOY!**

Dean and John must have broken every speed limit out there to get to Des Moines. They called the hospitals all over the state, but none were willing to give out information about a minor, and since no I.D was found, they couldn't match the name to a person.

Ash was able to crack into some of the hospitals data bases, and finally narrowed it down to two hospitals, both with male minors that were listed as John Doe. John and Dean decided to each go to a different hospital, and report back to each other when they find him. When not If.

John was dropping Dean off in front of Our Lady of Mercy Hospital, but before he could get out of the car, John grabbed his sons arm. Dean, who didn't even try to get shut eye on the way to the destination, glared at his father.

"Dean, I…"

John was at a loss for words. He wanted to say _'I'm sorry for getting you boys involved in the supernatural in the first place, I'm sorry for not being there at Bobby's for Sam's recovery_.' Then there were other things he wanted to tell Dean before finding his brother in that hospital. ' _I don't know what shape Sam will be in, I don't know what that human monster did to your little brother during his captivity_ …' A million things were racing threw his mind to what he wanted to say to his oldest son, but in the end, he settled with "If you find him here, call me right away." All Dean did was nod before pulling his arm free of John's grasp, and running into the emergency room doors.

John shook his head. Dean was hurting in every way possible. And the things Dean said to him, John wasn't really sure how to take it. He knew Dean felt completely responsible for his brothers' well-being, but to mention that Sam was _his_? John had to scratch his head at that one. He had to clear a lot of things up with both his sons if they were going to have a functioning relationship again. John had a lot to think over as he sped to the second hospital.

~SPN~

Dean could feel he was in the right place the second he sped walked through the emergency room doors. It was a certain feeling he had whenever he was near Sam. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew he was in the right hospital.

He walked right up the reception desk, where a 30 something girl was on the computer. She looked up at Dean and gave a kind smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I believe my brother was brought in here earlier. He was the one with a gunshot wound, he's sixteen, tall, long-ish brown hair, hazel eyes."

The young girl was taken back at the emotion the man before was displaying, it was obvious the young John Doe brought in earlier meant a lot to him. But the young John Doe was a kidnap victim, and any one asking about him needed to talk to the attending Doctor and two police officers. They couldn't just let anyone off the street in to see an injured kidnap victim. She picked up the phone, and dialed a couple of numbers.

"Yes hello? This is Stacy from reception, I have a young man saying he is John Doe's brother."

Dean became on alert immediately. He just hoped it really was Sam as this John Doe.

Stacy put the phone and turned her attention back to Dean.

"The Doctor is on his way down to talk to you."

"Can you tell me if he's alright? I mean, what kind of injuries dos he have? Is he…was he…"

Dean didn't know what he was trying to ask. Obviously Sam was still alive, but he knew he had to be in bad shape.

"I'm sorry I don't have too much information, but the doctor is on his way down."

All Dean wanted to do was run up and down the halls until he found his brothers room. He didn't have time to wait for the doctor, he needed to find his brother now! Luckily, the doctor in question came out of a door, an armed police officer at his side, and looked at Stacy, who motioned towards Dean. He saw the Doctor, and walked towards him. The police officer took a slight step forward in case Dean was one of the guys that did this to the young man in the other room.

"Are you Sam's doctor? I'm his brother Dean, can I see him? Where is he?"

The Doctor interrupted "We have to take this slow. Come into my office."

Dean walked with the Doctor and officer to an office not too far away. The Doctor sat down behind a desk, while Dean sat on the other side, while the officer took a spot at a second chair also near the desk. He pulled out a notepad and pen.

"This is Officer Mahoney, he will be taking down any information you can give us on John Doe."

Dean couldn't really care much about the officer in the room.

"Tell me what's going on with my brother."

"First off, I need to see some sort of Identification."

' _Shit'_ Dean thought. He had one fake I.D on him, and it stated he was a journalist, and had a different last name than Winchester. It would have to do. The quicker he got to Sam, the better. Hell they could call him Patty Smith if it got him to see his brother any sooner. He took it out, and showed it to the doctor, who studied it. He took a deep breath, and looked back at Dean.

"Do you have any proof that you and this patient are related? A picture of the two of you together? A picture of him at all?"

' _YES_!' Why didn't Dean think of that before? He always carried around a picture of the two of them, especially now that he was looking for said little brother, and needed a picture to show people in case they saw him. It was his favorite, him and Sam sitting on the hood of the impala, smiles on their faces, sure Sam was a couple years younger a few inches shorter, but it was them, and Sam's face hasn't changed _that_ drastically. He took out the picture and gave it to the doctor, still hoping that this as the right John Doe. The doctor studied the picture, looked at Dean, and studied the picture some more.

"This is him, it's our John Doe." The doctor said.

Dean was right, he was in the right place.

"Take me to see him, please."

The doctor looked up and sighed.

"To start, I need your brother's name, and age, then Officer Mahony will take you to his room."

"His name is Sam…Bowie. He's sixteen."

Dean is silently cursing himself for letting Sam watch the Labyrinth, and letting Sam make the fake I.D.

"Thank-you. Now another question." The doctor turned around and started looking in a filing cabinet. He pulls out a file, opens it, grabs something, and puts in on the desk in front of Dean. "Do you know the man in this picture?"

Oh Dean knows him alright. He was the asshole who was working with Ed Singer, grabbed his little brother, kidnapped him, and has done god knows what. But until he talks to his dad? He lies.

"No, never saw him before. Was this the man who took Sammy?"

The doctor sighed. "He was found unconscious at the same location as Sam. He's in pretty bad shape, but because rope was found at the scene, and Sam has burn marks on his wrists, the police are certain that this was the man responsible. Now just to warn you on few things. Since we aren't sure how many people were involved in your brother's kidnapping and assault, he will have two guards posted in his room at all times. When Sam wakes up, it's up to him who wants to see and not see, this includes you." Dean was about to argue when he doctor didn't miss a beat. "Because he is a minor, with no I.D or anyway to get ahold of anyone, we also called C.P.S, so where are your parents right now?"

C.P.S? Dean knew what that was. He was told if he or Sam ever brought too much attention to themselves, that C.P.S might become involved, and take both boys away from John, maybe to never see each other until they were much older. They were pretty good up until this point, and this was really no one's fault. But just in case something happened to their dad, Dean on his eighteenth birthday brought up a lot of strong points as to why he should have co-guardianship of Sam. John wasn't thrilled of the idea, but it was better than Sam going into foster care when there was perfectly good care taker in the form of a protective older brother. So Dean got co-guardianship, just in case.

"Our mom passed away when Sam was a baby, and our dad will be here shortly, but I do have co-guardianship of him. I don't have the papers, but I'm responsible for him."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow and the officer kept writing. Dean knew the doctor was trying to decide on believing the story, but until Sam woke up, he would just have to believe Dean at this moment. He sighed, and got up from his chair.

"I'll take you to see him, but I am warning you, if you are somehow involved for any reason, you will be thrown in jail. The two guards on? They will slap cuffs on you in two seconds if they believe you to be a threat of any kind, you understand?"

The way the doctor talked him as if he orchestrated the whole kidnapping made him sick to his stomach. Normally it was him threatening people who dared hurt his brother, and now it was thrown at him, and he was going to prove them wrong.

"Yes sir."

The doctor nodded, seemingly satisfied with the young man before him. The three of them made their way to Sam's room.

Dean knew he should call his father, but he needed some time alone with his brother. Well, as alone as you can get with two armed police guards in the same room. With whatever chick flick moment he had planned, could wait until it was truly just the two of them.

After the doctor gave his ok to the police guarding Sam's room, the four men walked in. Dean stopped short upon looking at his brother.

He looked so young and vulnerable, especially with all the machines attached to him. The doctor stopped and looked back.

"You can come closer and take a look."

Dean slowly made his way up to the bed. He knew this really wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he was a little quieter while trying to sneak up on that bastard Ed Singer when he had the gun to Sam's head, then he wouldn't have gotten shot, and he could have maybe saved everyone a lot of trouble. A lot of people were going to pay dearly for the state Sam was currently in, but for now? He was going to stay with his sibling.

Dean found the uncomfortable plastic chair, and pulled it as close to the bed as possible. He sat down, and finding Sam's hand, lightly held it with his own. He let out a long breath, and looked to the doctor who was currently reading charts and machines.

"Hey doc, what exactly was his condition coming in?"

"The gunshot wound was the most problematic, but we managed to get the bullet out. He had some minor cuts and bruises, along with severely chaffed wrists from where he was tied up. Those were treated and should heal fine. He's a strong healthy young man, should make a full recovery. I'll know more once he wakes up and can talk to us. The cop over there will want more answers, and don't worry, the man who we found at the scene won't make it past the guards."

Dean was zoning in and out of the doctor talking, until he heard the last part, and his head shot up to where the doctor was.

"The man who was found, he isn't at this hospital is he?"

The doctor stopped his ministrations and looked at Dean. He didn't mean to say that, it completely slipped out. By the look on the older brothers face, he knew couldn't back track, yet he didn't exactly want to directly deny or confirm.

"He's on life support, and there's no way he can hurt your brother anymore, especially in his condition. Just worry about Sam here, and let us and the police handle the rest. You already have enough on your shoulders. I'm leaving, but the two guards here are going to stay, one inside the room and one out. Press the call button if he starts to wake up. I'll send papers up as soon as possible for you to fill out. I recommend you call your father so that he can talk to the police and C.P.S."

With that, the doctor left, leaving just one of the police men in the room, observing Dean to make sure he wasn't a threat. He wanted his privacy, but this will just have to do.

He squeezed Sam's hand, pushed his bangs out of his eyes, rubbed small circles on his hand, anything to let Sam know he was there. The relief of seeing for himself that Sam was alive, and was going to make it, was replaced with pure anger. Until he heard from Sam himself exactly what happened, he was imagining the worst. That bastards hands on Sam…he just couldn't hold in his rage. He knew what he had to do. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him not to go through with what he was planning, and if Sam ever found out, he knew he wouldn't forgive him. But Sam never had to know about the way Dean was going to kill the asshole that was somewhere in the hospital. He wished the bastard was mobile so the fight lasted longer, but that had to be put on reserve for Ed Singer, who was still at large. No one puts their hands on Sam and lives to tell about it. The amount of rage inside of Dean was consuming him fast.

But first things first.

Call dad.

He flipped open his phone, it was answered on the first ring.

" _Dean, I hope you're at the right hospital, cause mine was a bust_."

"Yeah, he's here, I'm with him now. He's ok, he's going to make it."

" _That's good to hear. I'm on my way to you_."

"See you soon."

Dean hung up his phone. He leaned into Sam's ear, and whispered "I'm here now kiddo, and everything's going to be ok. I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you. Once dad gets here and stays with you, I'll make everything right." He placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. The cop looked at him but didn't say anything, just went back to his crossword.

Dean knew he would do anything for his brother, and right now? He was about to cross a line he never crossed before. He was going to kill a man, and he didn't feel remorse about it.

 ***So we have another chapter. Not much action here, but that will come next. Plus Ed is still on the run.***


	16. Chapter 16

Fellow hunter and family friend Caleb, saw his fair share of hunters getting hurt, or worst killed. But the Winchesters' were a special case.

As he sat by Bobby Singers hospital bed while the man slept, he went over the whole story of events in his head. " _Leave it to Sam and Dean to make a family reunion into a shoot-out and kidnap_." The young man thought to himself. " _Especially that Sam_." Caleb smiled fondly and shook his head. Sam has always been getting into trouble as far back as he can remember. And sure enough, there was Dean and John saving their youngest. Mostly Dean….especially Dean.

Speaking of the brothers, he wish he could be at the hospital with them. Of course he cared about Bobby, but both those boys held a special place in his heart. He knew Dean was going to be glued to Sam's side for a long while, and who could blame him? Especially when one of the people responsible for Sam's current condition is still out there. Ed Singer may just disappear since he has his blood money, but who knows if he'll send someone to tie up loose ends? No one is going to take chances like that.

Caleb leaned down and gently grasped the older hunter's hand. Everyone was told that the abusive drunk of Ed Singer has long been dead and buried. Of course if Bobby would have known something like this was ever going to happen? No way would he would have been unprepared.

John had called Caleb once he got to the correct hospital, and was at his boys sides. He had given him an update, saying that Sam was going to be fine physically, and most likely make a full recovery. Once asked how Dean was doing, he wasn't surprised to get a short answer of ' _fine, but stubborn, refuses to get himself checked out, cause that means leaving his brothers side for just a second, and even with the guards and his own damn father standing guard, he isn't taking any chances_.' Caleb had to laugh at that. Dean's behavior didn't surprise him one bit. But of course one thing worried him. " _How far will he_ _go to get revenge_?" Once Sam is healed, and safely tucked away with a couple trusted hunters, those responsible will suffer. Caleb was sure about that.

Bobby let out a moan directing Caleb's thoughts to the man in the bed. Poor gruff old guy got shot by his own father, but considering how Booby had described the older man in passing, the drunken rampage didn't surprise him.

"Ssmm…Dennn"

Caleb knew Bobby was concerned about the brothers. He knew he thought of those boys as family, so of course he would be using any breath he had in his body to ask for them. Caleb put his hand on Bobby's head in a comforting manner.

"Hey Bobby you awake old man? It's me Caleb."

Bobby was in a lot of pain. Things were clearer this time waking up, but he was sure it was time for his next dose of some kind of pain medication.

"M'head." Bobby groaned. It didn't take a genius to figure out he needed to get a nurse, so Caleb jumped out of his seat, and into the hallway. He got the attention of the first nurse to walk his way.

"Hey can I get someone in Bobby Singer's room please? He's a awake and in pain."

The nurse nodded. "I'll get someone right away." As the nurse scurried away, Caleb briskly walked back into the room, and sat next to his friend.

Bobby had his eyes shut, but Caleb knew what he wanted to hear.

"So, Sam and Dean are both ok. Both are a little worse for ware, but they are strong young men, and will both make a full recovery. That's the good news." Bobby opened his eyes a little to squint at Caleb, who frowned. "The bad news, is your father is nowhere to be found. Johnny and myself think he made it to Mexico after all. Just in case he had any other friends, which I don't think he did, you, and the boys, have the most trusted hunters standing guard. Then because Sam was involved in a kidnapping and he's a minor, he has police guarding his room. Not like he needs with his bulldog brother with him, but just know for now? Everyone is safe. And we will get to the bottom of this old friend."

Just then a nurse came in with a syringe, and inserted it into Bobby's I.V line. The pain lines on his forehead started to relax, and he took a deep breath.

Bobby's words were coming out in a tired voice, but also a place of sorrow. "Growing up, all he did was drink and beat me and my ma. She passed from cancer when I was sixteen, but I went out on my own. All those years went by, and when I bought the salvage, I made a fake plot in the back yard to…'bury him'. Wasn't real, just helped with closure. Now the son of a bitch is back, and I'll be damned if I let him hurt those boys any more. Once I get out of this hospital, there will be no hiding from me. And this time? This time, there will be a real plot, with a real body in it, in my back yard. And it will be marked Ed…Singer." Bobby dozed off from the shot, and didn't notice Caleb's subtle tears running down his face. No hunter really has an easy life, but knowing doesn't make it any better.

*~SPN*~

The guards in and out of Sam's room didn't seem to care that Dean was leaving. They seemed to be a little bit relieved. No one still knows about Ed Singer, and no one knows who else could be involved in the kidnapping of the sweet sixteen year old boy with a gunshot wound. So having Dean out the room was a small relief for the guards that didn't know Dean Winchester.

Leaving Sam's side was a difficult decision. He didn't want to leave, but right now? He was being fueled by pure rage. Rage towards the men who dared hurt his brother, who dared to leave bruises and a gunshot wound in him, and who dared to try and take him away. Dean has never killed a human, he has thought about it before. Thought about if his family had come across some serial killer, would he actually be able to kill him?

In the scenarios, Dean convinced himself that he would be able to actually talk to the killers, make them see some kind of sense, and get them to willingly stop hurting and killing people. Dean was a hero with just his words when it came to human bad guys. But there were a couple of problems with his scenarios. One, he thought that serial killers might be able to start to see reason, mainly because they were human and not a supernatural being. He found that now to be false.

Two, in his scenarios, he was stopping the killers from killing an innocent civilian, not his brother. Because no way would he let his brother get caught up in some kind of serial killer scenario. He would drive Sam to the other end of the country before taking on a case like that, and even then? No way John would let either of his sons near a case like that. Now Dean understood why. He also understood that some people you couldn't talk too for one reason or another. This reason? Both Ed and his accomplish lacked empathy, there were both desperate, and both had nothing to lose. But now that Dean has lived one of his worse feared scenarios in his head, and Sam was now hurt in a hospital bed, with said killer not too far away? Dean knew what he needed to do. Who knows how many people, how many kids like Sam this guy has hurt in the past for one reason or another, and how many more he could hurt if he doesn't take action. Dean was on a mission, and he wasn't going to be stopped.

It was easier than he thought to find the guys room. Apparently hospital staff doesn't really care about a man that has hurt others, and is on his death bed, because sneaking into the hospital room and closing the door was even easier.

Now that Dean was in the same room as the man that took his brother, who scared him, and shot him? He felt no mercy. Sure Dean himself was still hurt, but now he had adrenaline and a thirst for revenge fueling him. He wonder if this is what his dad felt like when his mom died, if this is still what his dad feels like even after all these years.

Sure the death of his mother was rough, and of course he wants revenge on the demon that tore his family apart, but this was about Sam now. His brother that he raised, the brother that he protected, and the brother he feels he let down.

It would be easy to take this guy off the lie support, but Dean wanted him to suffer, suffer a fate worse than death, and make him feel ten times more scared than his brother did. Right now? All he could really do was pull his knife out, and rip this guy's heart out.

Dean got right up against the bed. The closer he got, the more surreal it became. He had to do this, he had to do this for his brother.

He raised the knife into the air, it would be so easy, and he would slip out before the nurses registered the death. He could come up with a good alibi, he was sure of it. He could get away with it, he knew he could!

Dean didn't realize tears were dripping his face. Not until he noticed how badly his hands were shaking while holding the knife above this bastard's heart. It would be so easy, so why couldn't he do it? What was taking him so long? He needed to avenge Sam, cause no one hurt his brother and got away with it!

He started to sob. Dean was sobbing next to this man who had hurt his brother. He was so caught up in his own jumbled thoughts, he didn't hear the door opening, didn't hear the man who walked in, and didn't hear the man who was standing right next to him until he started to speak.

"It's alright son."

Dean startled and soon the knife was up in the air again, this time pointed at the intruder, who instantly deflected the attack with little to no emotion on his face.

"Dad…"Realizing it was his own father, Dean put the knife down. Remembering he was crying, he tried to hide it. "What are you doing here?"

John walked closer to Dean.

"I saw you weren't in Sam's room when I got there. Which, I figured could mean one of two things, either you were getting coffee, or getting revenge, and since the coffee machine was vacant, I figured it was the latter."

Dean smirked. "Coffee here sucks. Had to do something else."

Now it was Johns turn to smirk. Then just like that, the clever banter was done.

"Dean, what did you think you were doing? I want an honest answer. And I'll try to keep an open mind here."

Dean took a deep breath, Dean and John looked at each other. "Honestly? I don't know. Dad, I want to kill this son of a bitch, I want to hurt him so badly for what he put Sammy through. I mean, I marched right over here determined to end him, then go after Ed Singer and put a knife right through his heart too."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"I don't know."

"I do. It's because you're a good person, a good man."

"I've killed plenty of things…"

"Yes, you've killed plenty of things, I trained you to kill the supernatural, not how to kill humans."

"You trained me to kill evil. To kill the evil of the world, and this guy is evil."

"Yes, but he is still a human. I taught you how to control your emotions while killing monsters, I never thought I would have to teach you on how to control your emotions while killing a human. Those things we hunt? They were made into what they are. This man was born, flesh and blood human. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve punishment, because he does, and I'm not saying I didn't want to get my revenge also, because trust me I do, but not like this. You're a man now, so this is your choice, but just know, you can never undo this, and you'll be a changed man. It's your decision Dean."

"Dad, the thing that killed mom, what if it was a human and not a demon? What if you came face to face with him?"

John was not prepared for this. Hi breath stuttered, because he had thought about it. What if Mary's killer had been human? Would he let the cops handle it? Or would he? But he had sons to think about, and Dean had someone to think about also.

"What would you think of me if I had killed a human who killed your mother? Forget about the lives we lead, if we were…normal, how would you think of me if I had killed a human?" Dean thought about it. His dad had killed a lot of things, and he was sure his dad had killed while in Nam, but that was a different story. This wasn't killing out of survival, this was killing out of revenge. "What would Sam think of you if you murdered someone for him?"

Dean stopped. Sam would never forgive him, but before that? Dean could never forgive himself. Killing a man already on his death bed wasn't him, that's not how he operated. Suddenly he was in his father's arms, sobbing, with his dad shooshing him soothingly. Dean pulled himself together.

"I can't do it. I want to, but damn it dad I can't. I won't"

"I knew you wouldn't. Let's get back to Sam's room. Besides, you really want revenge? Put all that into locating Ed Singer. We're pretty sure he made it past the Mexican border. Once Sam and Bobby are up and ready, we'll all get him together."

Dean and John made it out of the hospital room, and started making their way to Sam.

"No way is Sam coming with. He can stay with Caleb or Ash."

"Don't you think Sam might want some revenge also?"

"That's a nice thought, if only I would let that physco near Sammy. No, he stays in the U.S.A, under protective custody."

John shook his head and smiled. Dean was a great kid, and a fantastic man. Of course he knows Dean would kill for Sam, he's done it in the past with monsters, but killing humans requires a whole new level of commitment that Dean just wasn't ready for.

 ***I know it's taking forever! But I'm determined to finish this and 'Hunters and Heros' before the New Years.***


	17. Chapter 17

Both John and Dean felt better after having their heart to heart, but walking back to Sam's room, something else was bothering John. Something else he had to talk to Dean about before seeing Sam. He put a hand on his sons' chest, who stopped walking.

"Dad what is it?"

John wasn't sure how to approach this, but he knew he had too soon or a later.

"Listen, I know I put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders when it comes to Sam, but you said something in the car, something that I need to clarify."

"I said a lot in the car…"

"You said Sam was yours."

"He is, he's my brother…"

"No, I think you know what you meant. I know you've been threw a lot with Bobby's father showing up, and you got banged around a little bit, but did you mean what I think you meant? Or did you get your words mixed up?"

Dean had to take a deep breath. Sure he had meant what he said back in the car, but it had slipped, and he never meant to say in in front of his father. It was time to clear the air.

"No dad, when I called Sam mine, I meant it. Now look, when Sam was a baby, you _gave_ him to me to save. But in my mind, you gave him to me, period. He's more than my little brother, I see him as kind of my kid too. I know it might be a little twisted in a way, but I taught him to walk, I taught him how to ride a bike, I protected him from everything and everyone. I got him to kiss a girl for the first time, and hell I've even been teaching him how to drive. When he first started to speak, remember when we thought he was trying to say dada? But it actually came out Dede, and he was reaching for me. Maybe you didn't think about it back then, but thinking about it now? I'm more responsible for him than you think, and I always have been. Ever since you gave him to me in the fire, and maybe even before that. I think that's why you let me have co guardianship of him the second I turned eighteen, other than for the obvious reasons."

John could barely breathe. He knew he put a lot of responsibility onto Dean at such a young age, but he never realized just how much responsibility he had put on him until now. The fact that Dean saw Sam not only as a little brother, but kind of as his son too? That was a lot to take it.

"I'm sorry Dean…"

"No, don't apologize. Do you feel sorry for being my dad?"

"What?! Dean of course not!"

"Well, same goes for me."

John and Dean stared at each other. Sure John knew the boys were close, and definitely co-dependent, but this is a whole new level that he wasn't expecting. Dean saw Sam not only as his brother, but as his son too.

"So Dean, what does this mean?"

"This means that I have more of a say in Sam's wants and needs. If Sam hadn't been on the werewolf hunt, he wouldn't have got his ankle hurt, we wouldn't have ended up at Bobby's, his father wouldn't have used us as leverage, and Sam wouldn't be in this situation with a gunshot wound plus other injuries. I'm not saying I don't want him hunting, he needs to be prepared. But he hunts on his terms, and if I agree to them? I expect you to do the same."

John sighed. Dean was telling the truth. No more was the shivering sobbing mess he had in his arms not five minutes ago. The Dean standing before him was a confident 20 year old man, who looked like he would do anything necessary to protect his sixteen year old brother. This Dean was a little scary to John, yet he couldn't help but be extremely proud.

"This really is a lot to take in. I know I've been a crappy father, but you have to know that everything I did, is to prepare you boys for what's to come."

"This isn't about you being a crappy father. You taught us how to protect ourselves, and to make sure we're knowledgeable about what's really out there, and I couldn't thank you enough for that. But now? We need to think about Sam. After he makes a full recovery, we need to start thinking about what he wants."

"What? For Sam to quit hunting?! You think he'll survive out in the real world if he quits at sixteen?!"

John had to calm down. Several nurses and doctors were looking there way, and if they over heard them talking about defending themselves against monsters, they may have them evaluated. Dean lowered his voice.

"No dad, not to quit hunting, just to let him do what he wants to do once in a while, is that really so much to ask?"

A little brunette nurse stepped out of Sam's room. She nodded to the outside cop, who then pointed in the direction of John and Dean. Both men stopped their arguing, and met the nurse to see what was up.

"John and Dean right?" Both men nodded. "I'm one of the attending nurses to Sam. He's awake now, but he's in pain so I gave him something for that. You can see him, and talk to him, but he might doze off soon. And before I forget, once he's coherent enough, police officers would like to talk to him about what happened."

John spoke "Thank-you miss."

The nurse nodded and went on her way.

The police men stationed at the door eyed both John and Dean. Once Sam gave a definite answer on if he knew these men, and that he wasn't in any danger, they wouldn't be regarded as dangerous. Well, not to Sam anyway.

Both police escorted John and Dean into the room. Sam was awake, and upon seeing his father and brother, he got a huge smile on his face.

"Dean, dad!"

Before the older men started to run to Sam's side, the cops grabbed them.

John yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Let go!" John and Dean struggled against the cops' holds.

"Son, are these men a threat to you?" One of the cops asked.

Sam's brows furrowed. "No, they're my dad and brother! They would never hurt me!"

The cops let go of Dean and John with grunts, and the moment they were free, they both went running to Sam's side.

Dean got to him first, and pulled him into a bone crunching hold. John came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms securely around both of his boys. Now that he had his little family safe and together again, he didn't really care about Dean's view on how he saw his brother. Well that was a lie, of course he cared, there were things to still be talked out, but right now? Right now he has his family back, and once they are healed, they have to tie up some loose ends in the name of Ed Singer.

Sam was over the moon happy with seeing his father and brother. After all they've been through with the violence and his kidnapping, he wasn't sure if Ed Singer's accomplice was going to be the one to do him in. And Dean? Dean was hurt too…

Sam pulled enough away from Dean so that he was still in arms reach, but examining his face.

"Dean oh my god are you ok?!"

Dean smiled. Of course Sam would be the one in the hospital bed thinking of other people.

"I'm fine kiddo, you're the one who got kidnapped and shot."

"You got shot first! Plus other injuries."

"Dad patched me up I'm right as rain."

John was still with his boys, but seething with anger. Both of his sons, his and Mary's babies, had been shot. There was going to be hell to pay.

"Oh no! What about Bobby? Where is he? What happened to him?"

John chimed in "Bobby is in a different hospital, and he will be fine. Now we have to get this story straight for the cops."

"This was a human's doing, shouldn't we just tell the truth?" Sam asked.

John sighed. "No. This is too complicated, and there's a lot of hunters involved now that are on Ed's trail. We need a simpler story."

By the time the cops got to Sam's room, the three men came up with a good tail.

Dean was driving late at night with Sam asleep in the passenger side. When they stopped at a red light, the man in question came out of nowhere and pulled a gun on Dean. Once forced out of the car, the man took a shot at Dean, and beat him up some. Then the man forced Sam back in the car, after he tried to get out and help his brother, knocked him around, tied him up, and drove all the way out to Des Moines. Why he drove all that way? Sam played dumb, saying he had no idea, but Dean chimes in with 'Whatever he was planning was absolutely no good, and the kidnapping of his innocent baby brother is hard on everyone.' The rest was mostly the truth. Sam got lose, got a hold of the gun, shot at the guy, damn near shot his ear off, then as he was making a run for it, the guy pulled out a second gun, shot Sam, and Sam fired the gun he had at the guy, and got him, but they were both badly injured.

After all that Sam was exhausted. Dean noticed how tolling emotionally and physically just telling the story was on his brother. While he pulled Sam to his chest, John and the Doctor were ushering the cops out of the room, saying Sam needed rest more than anything right now, and the guilty party was already dying.

No one dared to mention Ed Singer. Hunters were on his trail, and what they were going to do to him, mostly Dean and John, was going to be well deserved, and they didn't need the cops interfering.

John had to clear things up with the cops and D.C.F, so at this point, it was just Sam and Dean in the room, sitting on the hospital bed. Sam clutched impossibly close to Dean's chest. Neither boy really wanted to move, and both were comfortable with that.

After a couple of minutes, Dean positioned his hands so they were cradling the back of Sam's head. He pulled away from his brother ever so slightly, so that they were still in contact with each other, but Dean can get a good look at Sam's face. He saw exhaustion, relief, and of course uncertainty. Sam knew Ed Singer was still at large, and as long as he was, and he knew what he was capable of, Sam knew he was never really going to be safe. Not him, and not his family, including Bobby.

Sam made eye contact with Dean. Seeing him after the mayhem and the kidnapping was a huge relief. Sam saw Dean as safety, and with that, he couldn't help but start to cry. Dean noticed the signs, and pulled a now sobbing six foot hurting little brother into his arms, and up to his chest. His chin rested on soft brown hair, and he started to card a hand through the shaggy locks.

No one made Sam feel this scared, no one. Dean knew this was more of a cry of relief than out of fear, but he knew the fear was still present. And Dean knew how to make this right.

"Sssshhh it's ok Sam, really. I'm here, and there's no way I'm going to let anyone hurt you again."

Sam pulled his face slightly away from Dean's chest. "What about Ed? I know he's still out there, and I know Bobby's hurt…"

"Caleb is with Bobby, and Ash is working on Ed's location. But just know, he's nowhere near this hospital, or this state. And you know for a fact that the best hunters and trackers are on this. Not to mention you have the world's best body guard by your side right?"

Sam made a chuckle, and Dean couldn't help but smile at the dimples that adorned his brother's face. He didn't realize how much he missed that smile.

Then the boys locked eyes again, and Sam gave Dean a look that he used to give him all the time when he was little, and some of the times growing up. Sam was looking at Dean as if he hung the moon.

It was that moment that John decided to walk through the door. He saw the way Dean's posture changed at the potential threat, but slightly relaxed at realizing it was John. The whole thing was very subtle, but John could tell. The whole time Sam was nestled in Dean's chest, taking in the warmth and promise of having Dean right there.

It was that moment that John really understood what Dean was saying when he said Sam was his. There was no way Sam would cling to John like that, and even though Sam felt safe with John, there was no place safer than when he was in Dean's arms, and everyone knew that. John knew that once all of this was over, he really would have to talk to Dean about everything. But right now? He was going to let the brothers be.

John nodded at Dean, Dean nodded at John, and just like that, John slipped out the door and into the hallway. He would have his own heart to heart with his youngest, but right now was Dean's time. Which was fine, because he had to check and make sure Bobby was still ok, then check in with Ash to see if they had a location.

John Winchester had some ass to kick.

 ***So we had some mushy brother moments, and Dean putting his foot down for Sam's needs. Still more to come, and again I promise I will finish "Hunters and Heros" once I'm done with this story.***


End file.
